Not Like It Seems
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: Nick and Trinity have been best friends since childhood, nothing could change that bond they shared but what if one day they started seeing more in each other? A/U.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back J this is an A/U story that has been floating in my head for a while now. I don't own any names you may recognize other than my OC.

Nicholas Nemeth also known as Dolph to his friends was just getting home from work and entering his apartment he shared with his best friend Trinity McCray or Trin and his girlfriend Lanay Doss. He hated working the night shift but since he decided to go back to school at 31 and bills still needed to be paid it was his only option. He entered the apartment not shocked to see yet another party was going on being thrown by his girlfriend of 2 years.

"Hey Nick!" Lanay ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just invited a few friends over."

"Again?"

"Babeeeee." Lanay whined.

Nick hated when she whined, it either made him give in or annoy him to high hell. "Babe, it's Thursday, you could've just waited four more hours."

Lanay's brown eyes looked black as she glared at him. "Look, you use used to be into this and then Trinity gets you into school and now you're so dull, it's only a few friends, Dean, Roman, Layla, Summer, Natalya, Tyson."

Nick put his hands up because he could seem from the kitchen there were more. "Fine, have your party, I'm going to the room. It's 1AM Lanay and I got to study for this test tomorrow."

Lanay rubbed her pale hand down his chest. "Don't sleep on me, got a surprise for you later." Lanay winked at him before switching away.

Nick shook his head as he waved to his friends before heading towards his room. He reflected back to a time when he used to enjoy these parties but since being back in school it didn't give him the same effect. As he reached his door his best friend for the past 25 years opened the door stepping out.

"Hey Dolph."

Trinity looked up at him as she folded her arms around herself since Lanay liked the house cold it always froze Trin out as she had on a sweatshirt on he got for Lanay but she said was far too old and some thick sweats.

"Hey Trin."

"I asked her not to throw the party but you know how she can get when she's bored and needs company."

Trinity and Lanay knew each other longer than she and Dolph and she actually hooked the two up since Lanay was always asking her about the blonde with the chiseled chin.

"If you're hungry I grabbed you some wings and a sandwich I'll go grab it or you can come in before you study for your big test tomorrow."

The trio ended up sharing an apartment in New York since it saved money for each of them to achieve their goals. Trinity was working as a receptionist for a law firm as she worked her way through school to become a lawyer. Nick worked customer service for an airlines at night and went to school during the day trying to get his BA in communications.

"I'll come in. You have better sound insulation. Why aren't you out with everyone anyways?"

"Work in the morning but wanted to make sure you got to eat while you study. Big E is out there and you know he can eat everyone under the table." Trinity smiled as she gave him the plate she had on her desk. "Just eat first, how was work"

"I need to get a sign saying 'I'm better than you and I know it' placed on my desk." He said taking a big bite of the turkey sandwich. "Aw, Trin you doctored it up just the way I like it, nothing is on it!" He said sarcastically.

"Fuck you dude." She started laughing. "Cody kept hitting on me and I grabbed what I could and high tailed it out of there."

"Give him a chance."

"I gave him a chance and he tried to kiss me on the first date."

Nick raised an eyebrow at her "Isn't that normally your thing?"

"When I initiate it. He wasn't even good enough for a one night stand. I'm going to forever be single or have one night stands."

"What about Roman? The ladies go hot for him."

"Exactly. I can't have a guy with better hair than me AND everyone want. You know my trust issues."

Trinity dramatically flopped onto the bed. "It's been a whole month since I've had sex!"

"World record for you."

Trinity threw a stuffed animal at him as he stuck a wing into his mouth. "Lanay was talking about marriage with me today. Did you mention popping the question?"

Nick swallowed before answering. "In a joking way. I'm not ready to propose just yet."

"She's trying to set me up with Roman though. His swag is off the charts."

"Stuff we all get?"

"Knock it off. Should I go for it?"

"He's Samoan, his hair is 'laid for tha Gods' as Nay says, he's handsome, good background, great job, and an even better head of hair. Why not?"

"Maybe I'll go out there and just be a zombie at work."

"Knock 'em dad fat ass."

"You wish your ass was this rotund?" Trinity stuck her tongue out before getting up. "I'm about to sneak and turn the heat up. It's freaking winter and she forgets not everyone lived in Minnesota like her, isn't that right Hollywood?'

Nick stood up eating his last wing. "Nothing too sexy, make him work for it some, at least give him a week to try like he doesn't have a chance."

"Quit making me out to be a whore"

"Hashtag no judgement zone."

Trinity laughed as she got off the bed taking her sweatshirt off revealing a tank top underneath. "You're not on Twitter dweeb."

Nick took in her smooth chocolate skin, he found his friend attractive but they just never took it there and since she set him up with Lanay he didn't have any thoughts about her like he used to.

"Twitter is the place to be, all the hot babes follow me there."

"You got your own 'hot babe' in the room" Trinity looked up at him.

"Leave the sweats on. Don't wanna scream desperate even though the lack of bra may."

"Stop staring at my nips Dolph"

Nick shrugged. "Tell them to stop trying to point at me. I have to study for this damn test, turn the music down while you're in there."

"I got you"

"Put a bra on too, don't want to seem like you're signaling him out."

"Fine. Get out."

"Trin, we've slept in a bed together. I've basically seen it all now."

"Go study. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"If you get too loud I'm banging on the wall, don't want a repeat of that night with you and Seth. I thought he was killing you for a moment."

I was trying to appease him, that little thing was doing hardly any damage but it was so purdy though."

Nick shook his head laughing. "I don't need to hear more."

"Seriously, go study. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Nick gave her a half hug "Knock 'em dead."

"On it bestie."

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came quickly for Nick who was grateful to finally get 2 days off and no test till next week. He was having lunch with Trinity who was discussing her date with Roman she went on last night.

"I pre-judged him based on his looks, he wasn't that bad."

"I told you he wouldn't be Trin." He responded taking a bite out of his chicken salad sandwich. "Man, this sandwich."

"You're so gross, how can you eat that?" Trinity frowned up taking a bite of her bacon cheeseburger. "Let me finish telling you though! He was a perfect gentleman, told me he was feeling me but didn't want to approach me because of my reputation."

"You have a rep now? What is this street cred?"

"Well, Seth told him what happened the night after that one night."

"You knew the story on Seth. I don't know why you went ahead and did it."

"Curiosity. He was good for what it was worth, lack of size was definitely made up for with superior tongue"

"Tongue of superiority? Can I coin this phrase as my new superhero power?"

"Don't start with me eggplant." Trinity winked at her best friend. She was grateful to him, being friends since the age of five they never held back about any of their conversation.

"Why must Nay do this to me? I mean eggplant, at least pick a tastier vegetable, cucumber perhaps?"

"Eggplants are good but it's better than the other pet names she calls you but can I finish my story without you interjecting? So, we just went the bar on the street, had a few drinks. He's shockingly refreshing."

"Like a glass of cucumber water?" Nick attempted to joke before catching Trinity's stare. "Continue."

"I know most of his life; he's a mechanic, single dad and oh my goodness his arms, my word."

"You're just now learning this?"

"Well everyone in our little group lusts after him so much I ignore it for the most part. I don't want to join the Roman fan club but I'd sure take a ride on his train."

"You're so pervy and this is why you're my best friend."

Trinity smiled at him. "Lanay is feeling some sort of way about you by the way."

Nick rolled his eyes. "What'd I do now?"

"She wants to know if she's wasting her time with you."

"We're living together, what more could she want?"

"I don't know Dolph, but you need to talk to her." Trinity looked down at her food drinking water. "Ugh, I have to head back to work, are you meeting us after you get off tonight?"

"Bar Louie's right?"

"You know it. It's just a small one for the weekend. I have a big test Monday. We need to plan another study date, I did so much better with your assistance the last test."

"We can shoot for Sunday afternoon, as long as Nay doesn't want to do anything but she'll understand."

Trinity made a snorting sound before getting up. "You know she doesn't like me taking up her Nicky time for studying. I swear she's lucky we've been friends forever as well."

Trinity went through her purse to grab some money for her portion of the food before Nick stopped her.

"Your money isn't good here, I got you, and just have a cold beer for me later night."

"Deal." Trinity winked before turning around. Nick couldn't help but admire her firm legs in the knee high black skirt with a small slit in the back, the white button down shirt held her firm breasts and her hair was pulled into a bun. He knew she was going to make it eventually.

"Stop checking me out by the way." Trinity threw a big smile placing the blazer over herself.

"Well, quit shaking that milkshake at me."

"You're so disgusting. Bye Dolph."

Later that night….

The drinks and laughter were flowing at Bar Louie's as Trinity sat at the bar changed into some flats, skinny jeans, and a V-neck shirt laughing at Lanay as she was being hit on by customers.

"Quitting babysitting Ti, I got another concoction for you to try."

"I'm about to take my 15 Randy." Lanay winked at her boss and he knew that equated to 20 but Lanay was one of the best bartenders they had, her big smile and bubbly personality brought in the patrons and she was a great mixologists as well.

Lanay came from behind the bar to talk with Dean who she used to date in the past but somehow remained friends. Trinity took in her jeggings that seemed to be painted on her thin frame and the low cut crop top with a pair of heels.

"How the hell are you still walking in those things?"

Lanay had her dark hair curled and framed around her round face, her pale skin appeared radiant. "Easy Ti." Lanay reached behind her friend and handed her the drink. "Pink passion. It's one of those sneak up on you. Drink with caution."

"Nicky still isn't here." Lanay said looking around for him. "It doesn't take that long to get here."

"Give him time Lanay, geesh." Trinity responded sipping the drink that tasted like all juice but she knew it was loaded with alcohol.

"Oh look there's Dean." Lanay dropped the conversation as Dean walked over in his signature black shirt and jacket.

He hugged Trinity first then wrapped both arms around Lanay.

"Can your top get any smaller?"

"I don't know Dean, why don't you find out?"

Trinity raised an eyebrow at their interactions, they used to date several years ago before her and Nick got together but this interaction was something else.

"Trini, Roman wouldn't stop talking about you at work today."

"Really?"

"I don't know why we didn't think of getting you two together before now."

Lanay smiled in between them "Yes! That tall Samoan and my chocolate drop, just imagine the kids."

"Whoa, slow down kids?"

"Aw poo, I have to get ready to go back and my Nicky isn't here yet."

"Would you stop calling that grown ass man that?" Dean said gruffly. "That is a horrible nickname"

"Oh Deanie, stop being mad that I don't do it with you anymore."

Trinity once again peeped the wink between them and noted it in her mind to ask Lanay about it easier. She knew Lanay had a history of being unfaithful in the past but knew other love and admiration for Dolph.

Dean was about to respond as he noticed Roman and Nick walking in. "There's your boy now."

Roman noticed Trinity and smiled big at her walking closer to them. Trinity stood up to hug Roman being engulfed in his big arms, strong arms.

Nick bent down giving Lanay a kiss on her lips as she hit his chest. "What the hell took you so long, it's almost time to go back"

"Hello to you too babe."

In order to stop the argument before it could go answered Trinity handed over her drink. "Try this Dolph."

Nick took the drink from her gulping it down at once. "That was good, your mix Nay?"

Lanay smiled brightly forgetting their argument almost argument. "You know it. I have to go back behind the bar." Before she went back she grabbed Nick by his hair pulling him down to her and kissing him hard. "Don't drink too much." She said after pulling away.

Nick looked around at the group. "I know that got you all hot as hell, next show in about an hour, unless you want to see the finishing in about four."

Before anyone could respond Dean scoped a girl waving him over from across the room. "Duty calls. There's a young lady over there that needs mastering"

Roman patted him on the back. "I won't wait up"

Roman and Nick took a seat at the bar with Trinity as they laughed while Trinity watched Dolph watching Lanay at work.

"You okay over there?" She asked once Roman stepped away.

"Of course, just observing you and Ro, you two actually look good together."

"I want to bring him back tonight. Thoughts?"

"Do it and him." Dolph winked at her.

"Where I would be without you?" Trinity asked.

"Lost as hell or maybe finally a lawyer since I won't be holding you back."

Trinity leaned in to him the smell of alcohol on her breath to peck his cheek. "I love you bestie and you never hold me back, if anything you keep me afloat."

Roman came back over. "Ready to take off?"

Trinity turned to him "Yeah. Dolph are you going to stay here."

"Lanay will kill me if I take off now."

As if she heard her name Lanay came back over to them. "Dolph you can take off if you want. We have a party coming in and I won't be able to talk forreal."

"I can stay for you."

Lanay smiled as if he passed some sort of test. 'I'll bring you over another beer Nicky and Zo is in the back whipping something up for you. Also, before you two go here's a shot on the road."

Lanay placed three shots in front of them as an already tipsy Trinity picked it up and chugged down placing it back.

Roman winked at Nick before drinking his. "We'll see you later, make sure our girl gets home soon."

Roman helped Trinity put her jacket on as they walked out the bar with Dolph calling after them. "Make sure there are no stains on the couch, I sleep on that from time to time."


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity and Roman made it to the apartment with Roman pressing her against the wall to let her feel his tongue.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked looking down at her.

Trinity stared into his grayish-blue eyes his hair pulled back into the neatest ponytail she ever saw on a man.

"Give me a minute." She said catching her breath.

Trinity didn't know why she was feeling shy all of a sudden, normally she could just fuck them and leave them but this time around she wanted to do it right. Roman was a perfect gentleman to offset her wild side but she wasn't sure what she wanted from him.

"If you want to go slower I'll understand." Roman said as he took her small hand in his larger one. "I like you, Trin. I want to get to know you more. I've been looking at you for the longest but you seem so damn unattainable."

"How so?"

"I come to Lanay's parties for you for the most part. Dean knows all about it because he stays with me and all but…" Roman started but Trinity interrupted him kissing him again.

Trinity pushed his big body to the couch as she straddled him her lips still attached to his. Roman's hands pulled her jacket off tossing it to the side as they trailed down her back and grabbing her supple butt. She could feel him harden beneath her and from what she felt he was thick and long.

"Damn Ro what you hiding underneath these pants?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I definitely would." Trin said giving her smile to him.

"Are you sober enough for this?"

Trin cocked her head to the side. "I'm straddling your waist, I'm ready as hell, and not slurring my words so what do you think?"  
"I don't want you regretting this in the morning."

"Why would I regret you?"

"I want us to go out again Trin and I know you have that fuck them and leave them again. Seth told me about it."

"Ugh, and men say women gossip."

Roman laughed heartedly as he closed his eyes feeling her adjust against his hardness. "You can't do that baby girl unless you want it."

Trinity gyrated her hips feeling him press against her core. "I want it."

"What about afterwards?" Roman grabbed her hair pulling it back exposing her neck while sitting up to lick a trail. "Hmm? What about afterwards?"

Trinity let out a moan as his long thick tongue licked around her neck and she never felt so dominated. "You're not going to be able to walk for a month when I'm done with you, believe that."

"Words Roman, just words." Trinity said leaning closer to him taking her own sample of his neck.

"Mm... I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Show me then"

Trinity stood up taking her top off revealing a white bra against her dark skin. She slowly started unbuttoning her pants showing the matching white thong she was wearing against her dark skin. Roman nodded appreciatively at the view as she took her bra off as her double D's and erect nipples stood at attention. She slowly slid the thong off revealing her hairless crotch with no shame.

"You are severely overdressed." She said to him not feeling any shame in the nude. She went to the gym 4 days a week and her body was well toned and taken care of.

"How about you undress me then." Roman put his arms behind his bed "I'll even help you a bit." Roman took his shirt off showing her his tattoo on his arm of tribal signings that she wanted to lick. Trinity dropped to her knees in front of him to unbutton his pants. "Lift your hips up a bit" She said as she undid his pants and slid them down and he wasn't wearing any underwear to her surprise and happiness.

"Aren't we a rebel?"

Roman chuckled. "I rushed home and showered and didn't feel like trying."

Trinity was shocked at the size, he was at least 9 inches and thick, she inhaled his odor before placing a small kiss upon the head, making him twitch.

"Someone is happy to see me."

"He doesn't get much attention other than me."

"That's sad. We're gonna have to change that"

Trinity's mouth engulfed the tip of him savoring the taste as she licked the slit.

"Damn baby…" Roman managed to get out.

Trinity went to town using her mouth and tongue expertly on his dick. She knew she wouldn't be able to get all of it in her mouth but managed to fit most of it in gagging slightly as she sucked his thick cock into her mouth. Roman took her hair in his hands as he used her mouth as a fuck toy hissing and moaning in between.

"We need to stop or I'm going to come quickly." Roman managed to get out.

Trinity gave another expert lick and hard suck before taking her mouth off him.

"We need to take this to my bedroom before Lanay and Dolph come home." She said whispering for some reason before standing up.

"You don't want to give them a show?"

"Exhibitionist aren't we?"

Roman shrugged and took his hair out the pony tail, letting it flow on his shoulders and his arms. "How about we give them a show Trin?"

"Be right back"

Trinity walked to her room naked and giving an extra switch to her walk as she walked to her room to grab some condoms for their escapade. The thought of Dolph seeing her have sex was a severe turn on; she knew he heard her but never saw her in action before.

She came back out opening the package with her teeth as she dropped back to her knees placing it on him with her mouth as he bit his lip anticipating her.

Naomi straddled him once again, as she teased him not letting him enter and just riding the tip, swiping it against her clit slowly, torturing him.

"Trinn… just… fuck… give it to me." Roman bit out grabbing her waist and trying to force her down lower.

"Beg me for it."

Roman looked at her with half lidded eyes as Trinity shrugged and continued her ministrations against him. Still not letting him enter her.

"Please let me fuck you." Roman got out as his head rolled to the back of the couch.

Trinity slowly slid down wincing a bit as it was a tight fit and trying to get all of him inside her. Her moans took over as she finally got all of him into her, touching every wall within her.

"Fuck Roman, why haven't we done this before?" She asked slowly moving against him.

His hands grabbed her waist to aid her movements. "You never gave me a chance." He got out.

"How about you spank this ass for being so stupid?"

Roman gave her a hard slap that had her moving faster against him.

Her head rolled back as he took her chocolate nipped into his mouth, sucking one than the other slowly. Trinity started rocking against him faster as her nipples were her spot for her.

"Roman, fuck."

Roman's thrust into her warm, hot, wet cavern were hitting her spots deliciously. She forgot all about her roommates even when the door started opening, they were too entranced to even care as they neared orgasm.

Lanay and Dolph entered the house quiet being greeted by the sight of the two on the couch. Dolph couldn't help but stare at her as she grabbed the couch for leverage grinding herself into Roman with her eyes closed and loud whimpers coming from both. He felt bad interrupting but couldn't help himself.

"We just got that couch cleaned you two."

Happy Birthday Roman Reigns!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: That last chapter should've had a warning lol.

Dolph found himself staring at the back of Trinity's body and the curve of her breast. He knew she was toned but he never got to see her in this way, there was a drip of sweat running down her back that looked like melted dark chocolate.

Roman grabbed the blanket next to him trying to wrap it around Trinity as she moaned a bit from the movement. She was so close and why she wanted to give them a show she was hoping it'd be after.

"Hey." Roman said casually trying to keep his movements stilled.

Lanay bust out laughing. "Sorry, sorry! I got let off early. We'll just mosey along to the room."

Lanay took Dolph's hand but he was too busy staring at Trinity that he didn't even notice.

"Nicky! Would you stop gawking?"

Trinity turned around making a moan come from Roman's mouth this time as she looked at her best friend but this time covered somewhat. Trinity tossed him a wink not feeling embarrassed at all especially since she's walked in on him and Lanay so many times.

Dolph winked back at her while shaking his head.

"Alright you two kids, carry on. Roman, if you need tips just knock on the door."

Lanay yanked his arm harder "Would you come on! Don't bother them when they're trying to get to a happy ending."

Trinity shrugged her shoulders apologetically to Roman as Lanay and Dolph walked to the room and the door shut signaling their exit before Trinity could say anything to Roman he gave a hard thrust into her wet opening getting a loud moan and hiss from her lips.

"You're so not playing fair right now." Naomi moaned as the pace they set was back on.

Roman grabbed her hips slamming her back down both not caring that their friends were in the other room as they got louder and louder trying to reach the orgasm they were so close to.

Meanwhile in the other room Lanay was taking her shoes off and changing into her PJ's. "I can't believe those two. I hope he lasts and Trin doesn't drop him."

Dolph nodded half listening to her. "They need to hurry up. I gotta go."

Lanay started giggling. "Go. Just be quiet and don't snoop nor make any unfunny joke towards them, they sound pretty close or Trin does, she's begging him."

"What has my life turned to that I know Ti's sex noises?"

"This is what happens when you're friends with someone for so long, so either go now or forever hold your pee." Lanay stuck her tongue out as she laid in the bed.

Dolph opened the door as quietly as he could and half closing it behind him. He was going to try and make as little noise but he knew they couldn't hear him over the sounds of the rocking couch and their moaning.

Dolph opened the bathroom door hearing Roman from a distance.

"Who's daddy? This question was followed by a smack as Trinity moaned her answer.

He quickly closed the door knowing he was turned on from them but he couldn't believe how much he was just from seeing Trinity. He found her attractive with her bright smile, toned body, and bubbly personality. She was blunt and had a lot of commitment issues after her engagement fell through from being cheated on, that took a hit to her ego but she still kept the same spirit.

He finished his business and stayed in the bathroom after washing his hands not wanting to leave and continue his exhibitionist role as he heard the words "I'm coming" from both of them.

He sat on the edge of the tub as he heard their whispers and mumbles so he felt it safe to get up and exit the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of Trinity standing up with a big smile on her face shaking her head at whatever Roman said. She caught Dolph's eye as she was still nude and he saluted her seeing her bare breasts did something to him that he didn't want to explore anymore then he already had.

Trin said something to Roman as he half turned his head and waved one arm lazily obviously spent. He went back to the room with Lanay who was passed out in the bed.

He wasn't sleepy himself but didn't want to intrude on Roman and Trinity's nightcap. He stood around for what felt was an hour before he heard the slight knock on the door. Trinity stood behind it with a light blue silk robe on to her knees.

"I know Nay is sleep and I'm about to jump into the shower, mind keeping Roman company?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders agreeing.

"He's staying the night and we were going to take a shower together but that seems like too much on the first night don't you think?" She whispered.

"Well, you already broke in the couch why not break in the shower too?"

Trinity lightly punched his arm. "I won't take long."

He watched her hips move again that junk moving as she turned back around to him.

"Stop watching my ass Dolph."

A/N: Shorter chapter, story will be moving along!


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of weeks Roman and Trinity got closer not shocking anyone since they have so much in common and they're laid back demeanor complimented each other better than Trinity expected although she was still not ready to call them a couple just yet.

"If you're going to be in the kitchen at least be useful Dolph." Trinity was attempting to make dinner at home for the small get together they were having for Lanay's birthday. "This is your girlfriend slash future wife."

"Slow down, Ti, slow all the way down." Nick responded half kidding, mostly serious.

"Whatever, two years _Nicky_ , two years." Trinity said in a sing song voice. "Taste this." Trinity was making her jambalaya that everyone seemed to love as she got a spoonful. "Tell me if it's too spicy or not enough."

She placed the spoon out as Nick came over bending down to get a sample. He found himself looking into her eyes as she gently placed the spoon in his mouth, he noticed he was looking at her a lot differently in the past few weeks and tried to put the thoughts deep into the back of her mind. She looked at him waiting on his response as he chewed slowly, thinking carefully.

Trinity watched him for a minute as he savored the flavors and swallowed. "Well?"

"Perfect like always Ti."

Her smile got big as her bright white teeth beamed at him. "I know." She said laughing.

"Could you ice the cake for me?"

Trinity baked Lanay a caramel cake and carrot as it was her two favorite. She didn't know about the party all the way but it was hard to hide stuff from her. "The caramel is in the bowl and Dolph please, oh fucking please don't mess this up."

"I don't think I can mess up putting icing on a cake, it's not like making an ice sculpture, which I would be superb at that too."

"Sure Dolph. You are the king at icing cakes."

"Damn right I am, just ask Lanay! I am the best, just ask Lanay. I ice her cakes every other night."

"Why must you be so damn disgusting?" Trinity looked over at him.

"I'm not disgusting." He responded sticking his finger into the homemade caramel icing she made.

"Says the man that just stuck his finger—never mind. I'm not about to aid you tonight."

"I bet you wish I stuck my finger somewhere."

"No thanks Dolph, Roman's one finger equals like two of yours so he has me covered."

Trinity looked over at him so he would know he was joking.

"You know Seth is coming tonight right?" he said randomly switching the subject as he put the smooth caramel on the yellow cake.

"I know, that was how many months ago? I heard he was dating someone new or fucking someone else new." Trinity shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure Roman has told him we're semi-dating. Speaking of which, he should be here shortly to help setup and he's bringing sandwiches and beer I believe. "

"You got him wrapped around your slender finger don't you?"

"It's not even like that, he's a great guy Dolph."

"But?"

"How'd you know there was a but?"

"I know your ass very well, pun intended."

"But I think he wants more, he's a relationship guy and I'm me."

Dolph finished putting the last of the icing on the cake proud of his work before turning to look at Trinity. She was turning the skillet on low and bent over to check the wings she had in the oven. She felt his eyes on her form as she turned around.

"What? Nice job on the cake by the way. This is why you're the only guy I allow to help me in the kitchen forreal."

"Don't try to butter me up Ti, there's nothing wrong with you. You could have a long lasting relationship, everyone isn't going to be Jonathan, and you got to let it go." Dolph folded his arms looking at her.

"Not tonight Dolph, maybe over lunch. We have like 2 hours to make drinks, finish these wings, make the rotel dip, as well as the spinach dip."

"I'm just saying.

"I'm just saying hand me that ground beef so I ca mix it with this cheese."

Dolph handed her the already cooked meat as she stirred it into the second pot. He came from behind her almost pressing her into the stove to whisper in her ear. "Give the guy a chance."

Trinity turned her head as she looked into his eyes while he was still behind her, his face surprisingly close to her lips. This wasn't a new position for the two but something about it felt more intimate. It could be the way he was looking at her but she felt something off kilter.

"Any reason why you're so close to me?" She whispered.

"I just like to be next to you Ti, you're my best friend right? Who else is going to braid my hair for me and let me sit in between their legs to do it?" Dolph winked.

"Well…" Trinity didn't know why she was feeling nervous energy in her belly as the knock on the door interrupted whatever was happening.

"Roman?" Dolph asked finally moving away.

"Probably. Hand me the diced tomatoes and jalapenos and get the door for Ro please. I hope you two know I'm putting y'all to some serious work."

Dolph went to the door to let Roman in who was dressed nicely in some white pants and a white button down with his hair down, it even had Dolph questioning his own sexuality for brief second.

"You clean up nice." Dolph said trying to give a compliment.

"Thanks man." Roman said balancing 2 platters of sandwiches and 2 bags of drinks.

"Let me help you." Dolph grabbed the platters as he placed them on the table Trinity set up. "Ti is in the kitchen by the way."

"Actually I'm right behind you."

Trinity took the apron off as she hugged Roman and he kissed her cheek. "Damn, you clean up nice, and you let the hair down just the way I like it." Her fingers rubbing through his hair.

"I told you I'd do it one day and this is a special occasion."

"MMmm… well I like." Trinity pulled him in closer to her, his thick muscular body against hers is what she enjoyed most about their relationship.

"I'm still right here unless you want to do a rehash of a couple weeks ago. I didn't get to see all of Roman's body."

Trinity turned around to stick her tongue out. "Maybe later. You two are about to get put to work." She started barking orders to the two of them as she sauntered back into the kitchen "And don't you dare mumble a damn thing under your breath Dolph, you know I can hear you!"

 **Several Hours Later**

The party was underway and Trinity and Dolph were proud of themselves for getting it together with the help of Roman and Dean who came a few minutes later to help out. Lanay was surprised that her best friend and boyfriend pulled the party off more so than the actual party.

"I can't believe you two managed to get all of this together still." Lanay said slightly buzzing after taking her entry shot, plus drinking Dolph's concoction. "I'm more shocked Nicky has been hiding the fact he can make drinks."

Trinity smiled and hugged her best friend looking at the turn out surprised by how much they were able to pull it all together themselves.

"Your boyfriend is pretty good at being helpful when he wants."

Lanay nodded as Dean came over out of nowhere. "Karaoke time! We got to sing our song just once."

Trinity made a gesture with her drink in hand as she knew what song they were about to sing. She caught Roman talking with Seth who brought his date, some female named Carla that was exceptionally beautiful and who Dolph knew from school as they were talking about school work. The conversations and food were flowing as she walked to Seth and Roman.

"Hey Seth." Trinity said smiling brightly.

"What up girl?"

"I didn't even see you come in at first and Carla, my lord, she's beautiful."

Roman put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as Seth nodded approvingly at the two.

"It's about time you two finally dated by the way."

"Well, I had to wait for you to get out of the way man." Roman joked.

"Ah, whatever, Trin didn't want me like that."

"I'm right here you know."

"Oh really? I didn't know who I had my arm around, I thought it was Cameron, wrong woman."

Trinity nudged him with her elbow in his side. "Don't play Ro."

"Yeah, you two are cute."

In the background she could hear Lanay and Dean sing "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

"Must they do that same damn song every karaoke?" Seth asked.

Trinity laughed as she looked over at Dolph as he watched them interact. Dean and Lanay remained friends throughout their whole relationship but as they stared into each other eyes; Trinity got the same feeling she felt at the bar between them two. She could see Dolph shrug it off and went back to his conversation as Trinity's eyes narrowed.

"What's worst Seth? Picture or Dolph and I singing 'Girls just wanna have fun?'"

"Oh god, don't make me choose, at least you have a nice voice Nick on the other hand…" Seth shook his head as if the thought of his voice was torturing him.

Roman laughed. "We'll have to make a new song for us Trin." Roman's baritone voice said into her ear.

Trinity clammed up a bit but held it in. "Can you even carry a tune? I had to get used to one horrible voice don't add yours to it."

"Baby girl, I am a man of multiple talents."

Seth shook his head. "Must you brag Roman, damn?"

As the song ended in the background to a round of applause, Trinity watched as Dean's new dish of the day? Week? Renee came over to hug him. She tried to say some words to Lanay who pretended like she didn't hear her as she walked off.

Trinity jotted this down in her head as well, making a mental note to ask her what was wrong with Renee. She thought the blonde was nice enough she even helped set up without being asked.

Dolph walked over. "I'm stealing your girl, she knows what time it is."

"Oh please not the same song."

Dolph smiled, "No man, I got something even better."

Trinity shook her head she followed behind Dolph and as the music hit the room could hear her exclaim "Dammit, Dolph not 'Respect'!"


	6. Chapter 6

Final weeks were finally over for Dolph and Trinity was excited as she danced around the apartment while Roman looked on laughing. They were going on a date with Lanay and Dolph to celebrate them passing the semester and Dolph getting the internship with the local radio station. Renee and Dean were also to join which shocked everyone that this lasted more than 3 weeks.

"You need to stop bouncing all that around or we won't be making dinner." Roman said to her with half lidded eyes walking towards her.

Trinity had on a watermelon strapless deep V neckline with a boning accent dress with some watermelon and gold colored shoes and bracelet that set it off perfectly.

"Keep it in your pants Ro but could you put this necklace on for me." Trinity handled the necklace to him as she held her hair that she wore long and in a curly state. She was still dancing as she moved her body against him.

"What song is in your head so I can dance with you?" Roman said his voice in her ear as she clasped the necklace on her but not before getting a feel of her cleavage. "You're so lucky we have to leave soon."

Trinity turned around smiling up at him, coming to his shoulders in the stilettos that she was wearing. "I clean up pretty good, I know but you look pretty hot yourself."

Roman was wearing black slacks and a baby blue button down with his hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail. "I know."

Trinity hit him on his chest walking away to grab her purse and keys. "You're conceited. How did everything go at work today? I feel like I've been so focused on school."

" I'm not conceited but I know I'm not a bad looking dude. It was okay. Did Lanay tell you she came by?"

Trinity turned her body to look at him quickly. "Is cocky a better word? And no she didn't"

"Yeah. She came by to see Dean about getting a bike for Nick or as you call him, Dolph.."

Trinity looked at him without saying anything before shrugging. "I guess she's looking for a surprise since he got the internship."

"Yeah, she and Dean were going back and forth about it for awhile."

Trinity raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She was still trying to figure out what was the deal with Lanay. There was a time where they would chat about everything but even living together their friendship didn't feel the same. Every time she tried to take her aside to get more information on what was the deal with her and Dean something came up. Trinity's spider senses were tingling and she hoped she wasn't doing what she thought she was doing.

"Back and forth on?"

"The bike."

Trinity nodded. "Just keep it a secret from him."

"You two are very close."

"Well, yeah Lanay and I grew up together."

"No, I mean Nick and yourself."

"Oh, we've been friends since we were kids. He used to get picked on a lot and I don't play that, we've been basically joined at the hip since then."

"You rarely see friends that are actually friends and never messed around."

"We're a rare breed of friends that is all. He doesn't see me like that and I don't see him in that way, besides…." Trinity started coming in front of him. "I have you wrapped around my finger, don't need anyone else."

"Oh, wrapped your finger? I got something you can wrap yourself around if you come this way."

Trinity laughed at him again walking towards the door. "You're such a horn dog. We need to head out."

"Trin." Roman's tone lowered which caught her attention as her hand stilled on the knob as he walked her way. "I like you more than just for sex. I enjoy spending time with you and I just hope you know that." He took her hands in his. "I respect your thoughts and I'm not your ex so hope you are being open to giving me a genuine chance.

"I'm giving you a chance as much as I can. I'm being as open as I can given the circumstances of my past but I appreciate and enjoy every moment you deal with me." Trinity stood up reaching to kiss his cheek.

"Let me get this door for you." Roman opened the door.

"You are just trying to stare at my ass."

"Well, it stay poking out girl, can you blame me?"

"I got something for you to stare at later."

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

The last thoughts Trinity had as they walked down the steps were:

 _Dolph hates motorcycles and she knows that._

 _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but next chapter it's going to get... juicy to say the least._


	7. Chapter 7

Trinity and Roman pulled up to Pepolino shocked that her boss was able to get them a reservation here at the last minute. Roman pulled up the valet as they opened the door for her. Roman couldn't help but admire her figure as he took her hand in his. He caught the valet driver looking at her in the dress as well.

"Man, eyes on the car." Roman winked good heartedly at him letting him know he was okay. The driver nervously smiled as Roman handed him his keys.

Trinity looked up watching the exchange. "Quit scaring him, can't help but wanna look at me."

"Now who's the conceited one?" Roman asked holding the door for her.

"Not conceited, just cocky." Trinity threw at him as she walked to the podium to give the maitre de their names to find their party and was escorted to the table.

She saw the gang sitting there as she and Roman walked up. "Hey you guys."

Dolph was stunned as he looked at his best friend. He was used to her dressing up and it was nothing new to see her in a dress but she had this glow about her that stirred feelings within him.

"Whoa" Dean said as he stood up to give her a hug before Dolph could. "You look…" Dean took her hand spinning her around slowly. "Damn, Roman. You're one lucky dog. Seth must be kicking himself right now for not being able to hang."

"Okay, Dean that's enough. Get your paws off her."

"Sharing is caring man."

Trinity raised an eyebrow at him. "Dean, if you'd think I would even want to do remotely more than hug you." Trinity moved away as Roman pulled out a chair for her so she could sit down.

The table was circular with Roman on her right and Dolph on her laugh as he playfully punched her. "You do look good, that color looks good against your skin."

Trinity leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Dolphin, you look nice as well, need to get rid of that natural ombre look though." Trinity laughed again.

"Don't get mad you have to pay to get colors to blend like this."

Trinity swiped at him as the waiter came over. "Can I start you with anything to drink?"

Everyone placed their drink orders as Trinity looked across the table at Renee who was looking nice in a yellow dress.

"I love that color on you Renee."

Trinity actually liked Renee; she was laid back plus was a media consultant for a local firm in town. Dean needed more substance in his life and she hoped he found it in her.

"Thanks so much Trinity! You look amazing; if I had that ass you wouldn't be able to tell me nothing."

Trinity caught Lanay rolling her eyes out the corner of her eye and it annoyed Trinity a bit but she wasn't going to let it ruin her good time. "Squats Renee and genetics, I got it from my mama."

"My mom was a flat as a board so I got nothing from her." Renee laughed as Dean leaned in to her whispering something in her ear causing her to giggle.

The waiter brought over their numerous drink orders as Trinity sipped her tequila with a splash of lime juice gingerly. "Mm.."

Roman whispered in her ear, his beard tickling her face lightly. "I got something for you later that'll make you mmm… more."

Trinity tried to hold back her smile at this promise as Dolph looked over. "I heard that you two."

"Heard what?" Lanay questioned.

"I think we may have to go to a hotel room tonight. Roman is whispering and Ti is trying not to smile."

"I swear you two fuck like rabbits." Lanay said as she sipped her glass of red wine. "I have no idea how your P isn't swollen up like now."

"Nice imagery there babe." Dolph said taking a swig of his beer.

"What?" Lanay asked feigning innocence. "Don't be picturing Trin's P then Nicky."

"You brought it up. I didn't even say I was thinking about it."

Trinity could tell something wasn't right with her two friends but she hoped they wouldn't ruin her and Dolph's night.

"How about we stop discussing my P?" Trinity asked. "My P is off limits for the remaining of the night."

"Does this include me?" Roman asked. "I got some things I need to talk to her about later."

Trinity frowned up at him. "Keep it going and y'all won't be having anymore conversations anytime soon."

Dean laughed. "Well, if he can't have it…"

Trinity glared up at him making him stop before he could finish his sentence. "Dolphin, ready for the internship?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm one step closer to my goals."

"I'd like to make a toast to you two." Dean started. "To you Nick for finally achieving your dreams and you Trinity for looking so damn good in that pink color."

"Can we get another toast for Ti?" Dolph asked standing up.

"I want to thank you for being my best friend and helping me through this semester with your input, wisdom, and being there for me like always. I joke a lot but I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Trinity stood up "And I'd like to toast my bestie Nick also known as Dolphin for putting up with me and to making his dream a reality."

The two clinked their respective drinks together as everyone looked on specifically Lanay and Roman before they joined in.

"Well that was cute. I think you forgot someone else that believed and assisted you Nicky but that's okay." Lanay piped in as she signaled the waiter back over to give her another glass of wine as she finished hers already.

"I didn't forget you babe. I was going to get to it eventually." Dolph said wrapping his arms around her as he tried to kiss her cheek and she pulled away.

"Eventually my ass" Lanay mumbled.

Roman nodded taking in the scene and still not understanding how after a speech like that they both denied anything ever happened but he shook it off.

"Has anyone even looked at their menus yet?" He asked.

They took out moments as the waiter came back over and took everyone requests and brought over another beer for the men and the drinks for the ladies.

"So Lanay, what's the fun part of working at a bar?" Renee asked Lanay. She still couldn't get a read of her; she knew her and Dean used to date years ago and the girl seemed to not take a liking to her.

"I like people." Lanay answered quickly.

"I bet you meet some interesting characters."

Lanay shrugged as she took her phone out ending the conversation.

Dean gave Lanay a stare as he noticed her rudeness to his friend.

Trinity jumped in again. "Renee, your job sounds like so much fun though! We have to have lunch and talk more about it one day."

"I'm shocked I was able to get it off today." Renee said taking a sip of her gin and tonic.

"Can we not have boring shop talk conversation?" Dean asked. "No offense ladies but when I'm drinking the last thing I want to talk about is work."

"I can drink to that." Roman chimed in.

"Aw, Deanie is the conversation too adult for you?" Lanay jumped in sarcastically.

"I can't deal with being an adult from time to time."

Roman started laughing could he knew that was far from the truth. Dean could carry on with being an adult more than he and Seth for the most part but hid it for some reason.

"Oh, don't I know it."

"I need to run to the restroom." Trinity announced hoping Lanay would catch on, she had to talk to her and ASAP. "Nay, come with me, there's something white on the back of your dress. Excuse us." Trinity stood up.

"I can get it off myself." Lanay said as she gulped up the other glass.

"No, you can't." Trinity grabbed her wrist forcefully pulling her up. "Be back gentlemen."

"Quit dragging me Trin, geesh, I can freaking walk."

Trinity smiled at the onlookers trying not to cause a scene. "We're in a nice establishment, quit acting like an ass." She hissed to her while making her way towards the rest room. "I want to eat my pasta hot so bring your ass."

They finally made it to the rest room where it was empty as she looked at Lanay.

"How long have you been fucking Dean while with Nick?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lanay had a look of disbelief on her face as Trinity stared at her.

"Don't make me repeat myself. How long have you been fucking Dean?"

"Trinity, really? You think I'd cheat on Nicky like that." Lanay turned and looked in the mirror as she brushed imaginary hairs away from her upswept hair. "I would never do that to Nick."

Trinity looked at her friend in the mirror not believing anything she was saying. "Lanay. Look at me and tell me you're not fucking Dean."

Lanay turned around her green eyes staring into Trinity's brown ones. "I'm not fucking Dean."

"So what's this about a motorcycle?" Trinity asked folding her arms while stepping aside to let someone use the stall.

Lanay sighed out loud "Fine, yes, we have twice or a few times a week. It meant nothing, please don't tell Nick." She whispered still looking in the mirror. Her cheeks of her pale skin were starting to turn red with the admittance.

Trinity nodded not saying anything waiting for the other person to come out first. Once the other person left she finished. "Nay… You just put me in a fucked up situation, I hope you know that and what's this about a motorcycle?"

Lanay groaned. "Damn you for dating Roman."

"It's not a motorcycle is it? Why are you drinking right now? That's not good for you."

Lanay's eyes widened. "It's red wine."

"Whose is it?"

Lanay shrugged her shoulders. "That's part of the problem that I'm taking care of next week."

Trinity sighed out loud. "I can't believe this right now."

"You were always too damn inquisitive for your own good."

"So you're getting rid of the baby? How far along are you?"

"Only 5 weeks. I have no choice Trin."

"How about facing up to your fuck ups? I can't believe you did this to Dolph."

"It's always about him isn't it? You were my friend first, since we were still in diapers and you stay helping Dolph out. I wonder if you two aren't the ones in the relationship."

"Don't make me smack the hell out of you. Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare try and turn this back on me. Get your shit together tonight so he and I can enjoy this moment. I'll keep your secret for now but I swear for God Nay we're going to continue this conversation later." Trinity walked out of the bathroom leaving her best friend to herself.

As she walked back to the table she put on her smile while Roman raised an eyebrow. She winked back at him to let him know she was okay but far from it as Dolph took in her appearance. She knew she was horrible at hiding from him but hoped she could hide it.

"Everything okay?" Dolph asked her.

"We're good and I made it back in time." She said as the waiters brought over everyone dish. Lanay came back to the table but first throwing a look back at Dean.

Lanay took Dolph's hands in hers as she kissed his knuckle. "Sorry babe."

Everyone ate in silent with the occasional small conversation as Trinity felt herself getting more and more upset as Dolph gave Lanay her own toast. The night was coming to a close and Trinity was just exhausted and didn't even want to go back to her own place.

"Can I crash with you tonight?" She whispered to Roman as the check came.

"Why would I say no? I hope you don't mind Dean and Seth being there too."

"I'm used to roommates so it won't bother me."

Dolph overheard her request because Trinity could never whisper. He knew that something happened between her and Lanay but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

The group walked outside after they paid for their bill with Lanay not letting Dolph's waist go as they were arm in arm which cause Trinity to roll her eyes behind them. She couldn't even look at Dean as she hugged Renee. She looked at her best friend and despite his cocky sense of humor he was such a romantic and it hurt her more than she realized to carry this secret with her.

"Give me a hug Dolphin, I'll be back tomorrow."

Dolph enveloped her into a hug lifting her in the air as she laughed. "Stop, I don't want the city to see my underwear."

"You're wearing them for once?" He asked as he put her back down. "Seriously." Dolph took her hands in his. "You keep me sane and I love you for it."

Trinity looked him in his eyes before standing up and kissing his cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow. Quit acting like I'm moving out."

Roman and Lanay looked at the two interaction as the same thought went through their head.

 _There has to be something more to it than that._


	9. Chapter 9

Trinity got back to Roman's house and kicked off her shoes as he turned the light on.

"Dean is staying with Renee tonight." Roman told her as he started unbuttoning his shirt revealing a tank top underneath and hanging it over the couch before sitting down. "Do your feet hurt?"

Trinity shook her head as she plopped on the couch next to him putting her feet in his lap. "I would never turn down a foot rub."

Roman took her feet in his hands as he slowly massaged them causing her head to fall back slowly on the couch. "You're pretty good with your hands but you would think I would know that by now."

Roman chuckled as he pressed his thumbs into the arch of her feet. "So what else am I good with?"

"You just want to hear more about yourself with your conceited ass but you're a good listener, an amazing date, a great kisser and mm… so damn good at your hands."

Roman chuckled as his hands trailed up her legs slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"With?"

"You and Lanay, it just seemed off after dinner and even when you came back."

"Not now Ro." Trinity said pinching her nose. This was the reason for her escape, she needed a break from Lanay and finding out her best friend was pregnant and unsure who the baby was. They weren't kids anymore, she should be smarter than that and then having to deal with the guilt of knowing that her friend was terminating her first child was still making her feel sick.

Roman's hands rubbed her legs, stroking them softly as he started moving her leg up. "It's something big huh? I could guess but I'll wait till you feel more comfortable talking about it."

Trinity smiled feeling him looking at her. "How you know I'm going to tell you?"

Roman's bright smile was upon her. "You will eventually, no one can keep anything bottled in. You'll burst with it but if you need to vent I'm here even if it's about Dean and Lanay fucking."

Trinity sat up quickly almost kicking Roman in the face. "How long have you known?"

"Just now."

Trinity frowned at him before sitting all the way up. "Touché my dude. I can't even argue with you right now about how deceitful you just got information out of me."

"I had a feeling, call it sixth sense or something but wasn't sure."

"I don't want to talk about it but yeah, Lanay is cheating on Dolph and I know, you now know, and he doesn't know and it's bothering me. He's my best friend, like my best friend. He's seen me at every moment of my life and Lanay…" Trinity trailed off. "She is as well but we've been drifting apart for awhile, Dolph is the glue that holds us together and now she is basically breaking the glue and that's gonna leave Dolph alone and…" Trinity grabbed the pillow off the couch screaming into it. "He doesn't need this shit right now."

"What are you thinking?"

"It's too complicated and I promised Nay I wouldn't tell him but it's breaking my heart thinking about it."

"I would give her an ultimatum and then tell him if she can't hold up her end of the bargain."

"I just don't want to be the one to break his hurt."

"It's not you though, it'd be her and Dean, just be the bearer of the bad news but he's going to be hurt regardless of who tells him the news."

"I hate this shit Ro. He's finally getting his life the way he wants to and I have to drop this on him. This is why I can't do relationships. At least I know what to say to him since hey, I know the being cheated on game."

"Is this why you don't date?"

"I told you about my engagement and newfound commitment issues."

"Do you think I would do that to you?"

Trinity shrugged looking up at him. "I put nothing past no man, no offense."

"None taken. I'll show you a lot better than I can tell you."

"Care to show me a little bit now?"

Trinity situated herself in his lap as she kissed him slowly biting his lap, causing him to rub his hands on her butt more, and grinding her into his lap.

"We should take this to the bedroom or we'll have another catastrophe of roommates walking in." Roman said in between kisses.

Roman picked her up as her dress rode up around his waist; he started whispering dirty things in her ear that he was going to do to her as they went towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day went by quickly as Trinity decided to spend the day with Roman, she didn't want to admit it to herself but she enjoyed his company a lot more than she thought he would. He was so laid back and easy to talk to. The evening came quickly and Dolph text her several times wanting to know what she was doing and to "not spend her Saturday hanging with Roman and come home to him." Trinity knew he was being very overdramatic but the guilt that was eating at her.

"I got to go home Roman, Dolph is being very extra right now and wants to hang out."

Roman was in the kitchen making dinner for them as he turned around from stirring his homemade pasta sauce on the stove. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I wouldn't mind it. Lanay is at work or that's what she said at least." Trinity rolled her eyes thinking on the short conversation she had with Lanay and Dean still hasn't came back which may not mean anything but she didn't put anything else past the two. "I'll text him and make sure he doesn't mind."

Trinity went to get her phone as Roman continued cooking; instead of texting she called him.

"Hey Dolphin."

"Ti, I need you to come home, like now."

Trinity started throwing her items in the bag. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"No… I am feeling really down and I need you here."

"Nick, what's wrong?" Trinity was expecting the worst as she ran around Roman's apartment putting her shoes on. "I'll be there shortly."

"Good. Good… my hair is a mess."

Trinity stopped in her tracks. "Wait, what?"

"I need my hair to be braided."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I thought something was wrong with you."

"This **is** serious. I need my hair to be braided."

"Nick, I thought something was wrong. Roman is looking at me crazy cause I'm running around grabbing stuff."

"When will you be here? I'm making dinner.

"Ro, is making dinner Dolphin, is it okay if he swings by?"

"Do you know how hard it is to be mainly while getting your hair braided? You're going to make me sit in the chair aren't you now if I allow company?"

"Have I ever? It's my place too but I'm being courteous. Roman can come over butt ass naked if I want him to actually Dolph, holding spaghetti. I pay rent there too."

"Yeah but is his breadstick long enough compared to mine."

"Longer and thicker Dolph, longer and thicker."

Trinity knew he was rolling his eyes on the other end. "We'll be by later and I'll take care of your hair for you. Whatever you were going to attempt to cook just put it away."

"Lanay is going to Dominique's house later."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So it'll just be us three, a nice threesome, maybe we can Eiffel tower you later or something."

"Quit being gross. I hope you don't talk like this when you start the new internship. I don't think people would appreciate that."

"You love it. What would you do without me?"

"I think that's the other way around. Who called someone else feigning an emergency that ended up being you needed your hair braided?"

"I like it when it's crimply once I take it down."

"Crimply is not a word Dolph, please don't talk like that when you start the internship. Bye Pre-Madonna." Trinity hung up the phone laughing walking into the kitchen to wrap her arms around Roman who was chopping green peppers as he acted like he didn't hear the conversation. The natural way they talk and how free her laughter was with him.

"It's just going to be us three. Lanay is doing whatever, it better not bringing her ass over here."

Roman reached back with his free hand rubbing her arms as he turned out to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That's fine. I'll just finish cooking and we can take some over there. I have to leave some food for the fellas, can't have them starving."

"Maybe Dean." Trinity interjected.

"Not even Dean; he's still my boy regardless of his actions that I don't agree with it."

"You're too damn nice."

"I've been told that several times."

Trinity stood on her toes to kiss his beard. "Don't shave this, nothing sexier than your beard."

"Nothing sexier? You sure about that?"

"Fine, more things sexier or the same."

"That sounds better. Let me finish cleaning and we'll head over to your house."

"I'll help." Trinity let him go as she went to the sink to wash her hands. "Thanks for doing this by the way."

"Hey, as long as I get my hair braided too." Roman winked.

"You'll be so pretty with braids, why is this sounding like a slumber party with an adult meal of pasta?"

Roman laughed at Trinity as she started placing the noodles into the boiling water. "Should I bring my PJ's?"

"I think you have a few things at my place." Trinity stopped what she was doing as she said the last sentence outloud. Roman caught on to her silence as he looked over at her.

"I can take it home."

"No, no. It's just…Your stuff is at my house." Trinity chuckled nervously.

"It's not like I asked you to marry me."

"Ro', I'm good. It just means I trust you more than I thought or let on. It's a good thing, seriously."

"I'm sliding my way in there, huh?"

"You're so dirty. I have the dirtiest guys surrounding me." Trinity laughed.

"You love it."

"Dolph by default, you… we'll see." Trinity winked at him as they continued cooking together joking.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm in my last week of school for the semester so I'll have more time to update more, here is another chapter. It's probably going to be short to move the story alone.

Trinity opened the door with groceries in hand upset that Dolph interrupted her time with Roman but he was going to come later to spend the rest of their evening together. She was shocked to see that the lights were dim and there was romantic music playing.

"Dolph?" Trinity called out walking to the kitchen to put the food she took from Roman's house. "Dolph, your ass better be here after interrupting my date."

Dolph came walking out the room in a towel slung low around his hips and his hair partially wet from the shower.

"Why are you yelling Trin? I was in the shower."

"You interrupted my date and now you want to sass. Don't try me Nick."

"Uh-oh no more _Dolph_ and where's your Samoan Savior?"

"My Samoan…" Trin shook her head. "You've been drinking. I brought some food for you."

"Thanks and only a few shots before the shower; well more like about 8 but I'm good."

Dolph smiled at Trinity as she looked at him awkwardly swaying in his towel.

"So not only you interrupted my date but you're drunk and expect me to braid your hair in a towel?"

"Well, Lanay has been holding out so had to get rid of the old poison while singing Poison."

Trinity made a disgusting face at him and shook her head. "She'll be back soon. Go put some clothes on and we can hang out before Roman comes over."

"You can't braid my hair with me in a towel?"

"Dolph…"

Dolph walked closer to Trinity invading her space as he cupped her cheek, his skin damp from the shower as he placed his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks for being a friend to me. I really appreciate it."

Trin sighed again knowing that Dolph was in emotional drunk stage. She placed her arms around his back feeling his smooth skin and damp back as the water dripped from his blonde hair. "I will always have your back Dolph, you're one of my best friends."

"Will you always be honest with me?" Dolph asked his breath tickling her ear causing her to shiver slightly.

"I will always be honest with you."

"Then why didn't you tell me about Lanay and Dean?"

A/N: I will write more tomorrow! I promise! I finally got this story back on track and more Trinity and Roman coming up as they are my new favorite pairing as long as Trinity and Dolph or DolphNam? lmao


	12. Chapter 12

Trinity pulled away from Dolph looking into his blue eyes that were slightly glazed over from the alcohol. "I didn't know until dinner Dolph…"

"She's horrible at hiding shit and left her damn email up about their meetings having to end. I can't believe she did this shit to me, to us."

"Dolph…" Trinity reached for him again pulling him into a hug tighter. "I am so sorry. I told her I was going to tell if she didn't. I'm so sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you or harm our friendship."

"I texted her and told her she needs to go."

"Dolph, you and her need to talk there is more to the story than that."

"What do you mean there is more to the story? What more could there be?"

Dolph pulled away from her again as he stared into her eyes looking down at her. Trinity looked away from him not wanting to say the rest of the story but he knew the majority. "She's pregnant and isn't sure if it's yours or Deans?"

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker." Dolph said angrily walking towards the door.

"Dolph! No!" Trinity grabbed his arm. "One, you only have a towel and two you know how Dean is, I'm not making excuses but that's how he's always been. Lanay betrayed you as well and I feel as if I've played a part in it."

"Is this why you've been away from me?"

"Not you but her. I couldn't bear to be the one that hurts you and you know that. "

"I don't know that." Dolph looked at her walking slowly to her as he pushed her hair away. "I found myself thinking, even now why wasn't it you?"

Trinity backed away from him grabbing his hand. "It's the alcohol talking Nick. You and I are best friends, it wouldn't work."

"That's exactly why it would work Trin." He was slowly stroking her hair as he moved behind her rubbing her shoulders. "Don't you know the saying that everything works out better when you're best friends?"

"I don't think that's how the saying goes and you're drunk plus remember my Samoan Savior?"

Dolph continued rubbing her shoulders gently up and down as he slowly pressed himself against her. Trinity couldn't deny the impromptu rub felt glorious but this was Nick, her best friend, her confidant and she still remembered her Samoan Savior who would be coming shortly.

"Dolph, you're drunk and hurt right now. I'm not about to be your rebound."

"Trin, you feel something that's why you're still letting me rub your shoulders, letting me press against you and going to let me do this."

Dolph leaned down as he slowly kissed her chocolate skin with his lips that were exceptionally soft.

"Dolph, no." Trinity pulled away from him turning around quickly. "No. I love you but as a friend, we can't do this. Now go put some clothes on, Roman is on his way and I'll make more drinks."

Dolph put his hands away as Trinity tried to ignore what was hiding behind the towel that was starting to stand out at attention and knew that it was more than average from the many times of walking in on him.

"Fine, I know you prefer Roman over me. I'm used to being second fiddle."

"Dolph are you kidding me? You're not about to guilt trip me into fucking you out of sympathy."

"I want more than just a fuck Trin. You should know that by now." Dolph responded walking away towards his bedroom.

Trinity stood in silence at his last words as she said under her breath "a drunk mind speaks a sober tongue." _Does Dolph really think that about me? Does he want more?_ Trinity was pulled out of her thoughts as her phone rang next to her and she answered without looking.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy this is Roman. I won't be able to come over; Dean is…"

"Needing to be fucking murdered. Dolph knows about him and Lanay."

"I know. Lanay is over here with Dean."

"I had a feeling. He put her out and I told him about the pregnancy."

"Date over huh?"

"Unfortunately so. Tell Lanay I told Dolph and she needs to not contact him until tomorrow. I am going to calm him down and speak with your boy Dean. I'm assuming he knows about the pregnancy"

"Yeah, yeah."

Trinity could hear the stress in his voice because it was the same she had in hers but it was for different reasons. "I'll see you tomorrow babe as we calm down our respective roommates?"

"Of course. A day without seeing you is like a day in hell."

Trinity chuckled. "That was so corny but tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. I hope you know I'm going to text you until you fall asleep and possibly say some dirty things to you."

"I wouldn't expect nothing less from you Ro."

Trinity disconnected call as Dolph came back into the room with some basketball shorts showing off his muscular physique and the comb she used for his hair.

"Did you make me a drink yet?'

It was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Trinity came out the shower with some sweats and Roman's college sweatshirt as Dolph had tequila, rum, and whiskey on the counter and from it looked like already went through a 3rd of each bottle while eating garlic bread.

"You know we're old and you're going to regret that in the morning."

"Well thank goodness it's a fucking Sunday and I have no responsibilities till Monday."

Trinity sighed as she walked to the counter to pour herself a whiskey sour and sat next to Dolph on the couch kicking her feet onto the table. "You know I can't let you wallow alone but I'm also not about to let you wallow all night."

"Trin…" Dolph eyes were glazed over as he looked to her. "What if it's my baby? I'm not ready to be a father but I don't want her to get rid of it and I damn sure can't forgive her after this."

Trinity was about to respond but the sound of her phone ringing interrupted. "It's Roman." She stood up to move away but Dolph grabbed her arm forcefully.

"You can speak here."

"Nick, I am not about to take a call right here." Trinity walked away as she answered the phone.

"Hey Ro'"

"Sorry to call you back but Lanay may be on her way there; she and Dean got into it and she stormed off."

"I doubt she comes here but I'll be on lookout mode."

"Um... while I got you..." Roman started nervously "Would you mind coming to dinner or brunch or something with me tomorrow with my daughter and myself?"

Trinity was taken back by his request but remember the pictures that he has around his house as well as the ones with Dean; even though he's an asshole in her head right now. "Of course I'll be there. Let's say dinner and you can pick the spot."

"Good, good." Trinity could hear the sigh of relief in his voice and glad she didn't hesitate too much.

"I miss you already."

Trin smiled thinking of Roman. "You're such a sap Roman but I already miss you too."

"Trin you are being a horrible best friend right now talking all this lovey dovey shit to your boyfriend when I am in pain!" Dolph yelled slurring his words.

"Your other boyfriend is beckoning you." Roman said sarcastically.'

"You're the only one I'm dating and semi claiming Roman."

"Just admit it I'm your boyfriend."

Trinity rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "Possibly."

Roman laughed and it did make Trinity warm inside; she knew she had feelings for him but unsure if it was to the point of actually using the words "boyfriend."

"Seriously, tend to your friend and I'll let you know if I talk to Lanay or not. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes. I can't wait to meet your daughter Ro' and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Trinity hung up the phone as she walked back towards the living room plopping on the couch and snuggling herself more into Roman's sweatshirt. She felt Dolph's eyes on her as she bit her lip still smiling. "This thing is more serious than I thought if you're meeting his kid."

"Maybe… maybe. I don't know, this isn't about us. Speaking of us. What was that stunt you pulled earlier?"

"Stunt?" Dolph flicked his freshly braided hair that she did before she took her shower.

"Don't act stupid, earlier, us, you, kissing my ear. That."

Dolph shrugged. "Can we save this for later, just drink with me for now? Can you just do that? You used to be so good at it."

Trinity shook her head as Dolph got up to make them some more drinks. Trinity knew she couldn't handle her alcohol as much as she used to as Dolph was pouring alcohol into shot glasses. She raised her eyebrow as he brought a tray with a least 15 different shots on it.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really Trin, really."

Trinity picked up one and downed it as Dolph took three back to back.

"You need to catch up."

Trinity sighed as she downed three shots with him making Dolph laugh at the faces. "You're such a lightweight now."

"Whatever"

"Come on, we got 8 more on this tray and 2 bottles left."

Trinity frowned her nose up as she went ahead and followed suit with her best friend to appease him for the night.

 _1 hour later_

"Why is it so fucking hot in here?" Trinity asked whining and eyes partially closed as she pulled her sweatshirt off.

"Trin, we went through 18 million bottles of alcohol within an hour. It's the alcohol talking."

"Why do you seem to be not so drink?"

"Drink?" Dolph started giggling.

"You know what the hell I mean!" trinity was down to her sports bra as she swayed her body back and forth on the couch. "My body feels so light and I want my bed. I drank with you can I go now?"

"Go where?"

"To bed, my bed is calling my name. Don't you heart it?" Trinity started whispering "Trin" quietly as Dolph looked at her crazy.

"This is why I'm happy you're my best friend."

Trinity looked at him with a huge smile on her face as she noticed Dolph moving closer to her. "About our conversation earlier. I meant every word of it, you are my best friend, my intellectual savior, my biggest supporter, and right now looking the way you look I want to fuck you into this couch right now."

Trinity started laughing "That entire line sounded like the makings of a bad promo, like you should be leaning in closer to kiss me then…"

Trinity's words trailed as Dolph did just that as he pressed his weight against hers, since his shirt was never put on and hers was off. His lips were softer as he took her lips roughly. Trinity couldn't respond, this was her best friend, she knew him since they were kids. He saw every awkward stage of her development, was through every up and down in her life.

"Dolph…" Trinity meant to say it more forceful but the alcohol plus his hands slowly roaming her body was betraying her.

"Shh… just feel."

Dolph pulled her closer to himself as she felt him harden against her and pressed against herself. She couldn't help the moan that came out her mouth as he slowly moved his hips, grinding into her as hips, his lips moving to her neck.

"Nick, I'm going to throw up on you in a minute if you don't move." Trinity forcefully pushed Dolph off her as she ran to the bathroom.

Dolph looked after her running his hands over his face before getting up to make sure she was okay and get her in the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Trinity woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and someone pressing up against her back with their arms tightly holding her. She tried to sit up her head felt dizzy and her mouth was dry.

"Stop moving." A voice that sounded in worst shape than her mumbled out.

"Dolph?" Trinity managed to get out of her mouth that tasted like cotton, alcohol, and garlic bread.

"No, it's the voices in your head that has a deep baritone. Go back to sleep." Dolph snuggled against her more as Trinity attempted to get back comfortable but the events from last night rushed into her head and Dolph's erection pressing into her butt didn't help matters.

"Dolph…"

"Not now Trin, just… please."

The strangled sound in his voice almost had her drop it until he moved a bit against her either getting comfortable or reliving tension down below. His hand slowly creeped towards her and she heard some light sniffling and felt the wetness from his lashes against her shoulder.

"Yes, now, hungover and all. You're not okay." She shifted away from him so she could roll over and look at him. "My mouth feels like dry and I know my breath is horrid so maybe I should brush my teeth first."

"I'm pretty sure mine is just as bad besides we've been in worst and I saw you hurl your intestines last night, we're even."

"Don't remind me. I'm tasting rum, spaghetti sauce, and vomit but let's talk." Trinity slowly opened her eyes as she took in Dolph's long lashes that were slightly wet from tears. "Nick… baby, please don't cry." Trinity scooted closer to him as she wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her and she felt him sobbing into her hair and neck.

"Why did she do this?

"I don't know, I don't know. You are one of the sweetest, most sincere, driven, gorgeous, non-funny men I know. Any woman would be honored to be with you it's just Lanay wasn't it. She still has some growing to do; she's still my best friend but… I don't agree with her actions at all. I wanted to tell you. I really did, please believe me."

"Your choice of adjectives was nice." Dolph exhaled as Trinity ignored his breath. "Why didn't I go for you first?"

Trinity clammed up at this as she looked at him. "I'm going to assume that is a hypothetical question and has to do with your emotions right but Dolph, you're my best friend and I love you with all my heart but you can't keep doing this."

"I've been thinking about you a lot Trin, a lot. I blame your stupid Samoan Jesus and Seth…"

"What does Seth have to do with this?"

"He still talks about you sometimes to me; nothing bad. He told me that… shit, you're right I need to brush my teeth"

"Oh no, it's getting good now."

"It could get even better if you let me brush my teeth." Dolph winked at her.

"Why can't you have normal conversations like a human being?"

"Cause everything about me is abnormal babe. I could show you more of that if you let me."

Trinity rolled her eyes as Dolph leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Seth loves your nose by the way but his looks like he can snort up an entire kitchen and I'm breaking all sorts of guy code but Roman is insecure about us. Very. Painstakingly insecure. He thinks we're going to ride off in the sunset singing some Johnny Cash song or maybe Backstreet Boys; I do a mean rendition of 'Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely'"

"I knew about some of his insecurities… I don't know how to stop them though other than reassuring him that I'm only dating him. You're my best friend and albeit you're not too bad on the eyes, nothing will ever happen. I value our friendship too much and you're only using me as a rebound for Lanay; don't hide it."

Dolph shrugged his shoulders a bit neither denying nor confirming Trinity's words. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I got this great opportunity and I don't know how to be alone anymore."

"I get that but don't use me in this shitty game of yours." Trinity exclaimed letting him go and rolling over, turning her back to him. "I'm supposed to be your best friend and you're playing mind games with me to get over your feelings with her and it's fucked up Nick." Trinity got out of bed feeling queasy and her head started hurting more "You're using me. What kind of shit is this?"

"Trinity, no, I'm not using you."

"You're all of a sudden having feelings after finding out your girlfriend is fucking someone else?"

"It's not like that Trin, it manifested after all this but it's not because of just Lanay." Dolph got out the bed holding his palms out. "Trin, I like you and it's not just because of Lanay. I don't want you to be mad, feel confused, I know you're with Samoan Jesus and I don't want it to be all awkward between us now. I would die if I lost you too."

Trinity leaned against his door as she took his words in. "I have to get myself together for my date with Roman. I can't do this with you right now. I'll call Lanay and make sure that she's good. Dolph, I love you too but you're playing a dangerous game here that could lose me as a friend and you already got me feeling confused."

"Trin… I…"

Trinity held her hand up to stop him from talking further. "Not now, we'll talk later? Okay? I promise, just give me this space." Trinity walked out the room without another word.

Dolph heard the sound of her door shutting as he collapsed back into the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This may be a slight trigger for some.

Trinity sat in the bed rubbing her temples slowly. She was feeling refreshed after her shower and drinking nothing but water. She was apprehensive about her date with Roman and his daughter, she knew she was okay with kids but what if the little girl didn't like her. What if she wasn't okay with her dad dating someone else? Trinity knew Roman's relationship with the child's mother wasn't easy since they split but they kept the peace for the sake of their daughter. This wasn't new for Trin to date someone with a child but the situation with Dolph was still fresh on her mind and speaking of Dolph she needed to call Lanay. The phone sat in her hand because she didn't know what to say but she promised Dolph and he was the subject of her thoughts and his sudden rush of "feelings" he had.

"Just call her she's still your friend regardless of her decisions" Trinity said out loud to herself as she dialed her.

"Hey Trin." Lanay answered after the first ring. "I was just about to call you…"

"Hey Nay. I was just umm... leaving the doctor. How is, no… wait." Lanay sounded flustered and busy as Trinity heard her calling a cab.

"Lanay where are you staying?" Trinity asked concerned about her friend or ex-friend… No she was still her friend, she sounded defeated and she couldn't kick her while she was down.

"Umm, going to Sam's house tonight. I'll come and get my stuff out you and Nick's way. I don't want any problems. I just need clothes. I'll wait till you two go to work. Excuse me a moment" Trinity listened as she gave the cab the address.

"Are you going into work tonight?"

"No… I have to unmm… rest." Lanay answered quietly.

"Lanay, why were you at the doctor?" Trinity whispered softly. "Is the baby okay?" She was unsure if Dolph might be listening.

"It's taken care of."

"No… Lanay, don't tell me? Did you have an abortion?"

Trinity heard her sniffling and groaning a bit before she answered. "Yes. I can't talk right now and breakdown in the cab." Lanay started laughing hysterically. "Dean told me to take care of it; he didn't want to be a father and was with his precious _Renee_ and didn't want us messing it up." Lanay hissed out filled with hurt.

"So because of Dean you terminated your pregnancy? What about Dolph? The other possible father, didn't you think to ask him how he felt?"

"I couldn't Nay. I couldn't ask him to take care of a child that may not be his. I already damaged him and our relationship enough. You didn't hear how he talked to me. He deserves better than what I did to him."

"Lanay… I…" Trinity was a loss for her words. It sounded as if she aged at least 10 years. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt, cramping. I went alone so I was there for a while before the doctor's allowed me to leave."

"I… can't just let you move from place to place. I can try to fix this if you'd like. I mean… Dolph is hurting but are you going to just end your relationship, hell friendship like this. We were friends at one time and…"

"Are we not friends anymore?" Lanay asked quietly. "I know I'm a pain and come off as ditzy but these past hours have really made me think and I feel bad for my actions against Dolph."

"We're friends but you can't deny we've been drifting apart and part of it could have to do with your discretion"

"Or maybe Dolph having feelings for you" Lanay interrupted but it wasn't rude, just matter of fact.

"Girl, please. He only has eyes for you." Trinity lied to her friend ignoring the kiss they shared as well as the other interactions.

"No, something was changing, I'm not blaming you nor him. It was an observation or maybe it was me pushing him away and he was turning towards you. I miss both of you though. I miss our friendship. I miss my baby…" Lanay said suddenly.

Trinity heard her sniffling as it turned into sobbing. "Lanay you're not okay, look, I can meet you after I'm done with Roman."

"No Trin, you've done too much and I'm so happy you found Roman finally."

"No, regardless you're my friend and I love you and your Dolphin loves you."

"No, I don't."

Trinity looked up at the extra voice at the door as Dolph stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Lanay was sniffling in the background and Trinity was unsure if she heard him or not. Trinity tried blowing him off by waving her hands away as he ignored her to listen to the conversation. She was confused on how he opened her door without her hearing it.

"Do you think if it'd be okay if I came by afterwards or if we went to lunch sometime this week?"

Trinity hated the uncertainty in her friend voice and vowed to do what she can to mend her. "We can do that and I'll let you know when to come by. I really think you and Dolph can work this out." Trinity spoke while staring into his eyes.

Dolph shook his head profusely disagreeing with her assessment but even if they didn't get back together she at least wanted them to be cordial.

"Okay, Okay… I'm at Sam's house now. I'm going to lay down, these cramps are kicking my ass and I just feel empty inside."

"Lanay, I want you to know to please call me if ANYTHNG happens. I can try to swing by Sam's even though I know she hates me for whatever reason."

"She just hates that your ass is fatter than hers." Lanay said with a slight chuckle. "When you see Dolphin could you tell him I'm so sorry and don't let him know what I did… I know he's against it and I just think we're going to have to talk."

"You know I will."

"Okay, I love you Trin"

"Love you too Nay, get some rest. Let me know if you need anything. "

"I'm just going to rest." Trinity listened to her friend as she paid the driver. "I had to take vacation from work. I'm going to be bleeding heavily and my insides are turned."

"I'm going to call you and text you all day so don't turn your phone on silent."

"I'll leave it on just for you."

Trinity half smiled knowing she would be texting her friend at least once an hour. "Get some rest mama. I love you okay."

"Love you girl. Bye."

Trinity hung up the phone as Trinity looked at Dolph who was still frowning and not happy.

"You love her, huh? What about me? You just forgot your loyalty to me as well?"

"Nick not now. You need to talk to her okay? I'm not choosing between either of you, she fucked up but I can't just turn my back on her."

"So you're okay with what she did?"

"NO! I'm not but she made a mistake.'

"So when Jimmy cheated on you it was a mistake huh?"

"Don't you fucking dare Dolph, don't you fucking dare?" Trinity hissed at him. "I told you I needed my space, what do you want."

"I made you a drink, not alcohol but to cure your hangover."

"Thanks." Trinity sighed and rubbed her temples. "Don't make me choose between you two. It's not going to end pretty. I just need peace and to get ready for this date with Roman and his daughter."

"Bring a gift."

"Huh?'

"Get her something, show that you're willing to get to know her; it doesn't have to be extravagant."

"Okay, thanks."

"Welcome. Trin, I love you too."

"Not now Dolph."

"Let me finish, as a friend as well as…" Dolph placed his hands in front of him gesturing "whatever this is."

"Okay."

"I'm about to head out just to clear my head"

"Okay, I'll be back shortly."

"Okay. Trin, thanks for being a friend. I'm sorry for just now. I just… how is she?"

"She's not good. She wants to talk to you, you two need to talk Dolph."

"Not now.

"That's understandable."

"How's the baby?"

Trinity shrugged. "I didn't ask." She felt bad lying but she promised Lanay she would let her tell her on our own and she owed he that much.

"She didn't mention it."

"No, but whatever she had with Dean is over."

"So I'm supposed to just let her come back?"

"I'm not saying that Dolph."

"I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's not. I'll be back have fun with your Samoan Jesus and good luck with the kid. I'll make dinner tonight even if you're not hungry."

"Thanks. Also, umm about earlier…,"

"Not now."

"Okay."

Dolph turned around to leave then had a thought and turned back around. "You know I can't not shut up. It should've been you."

Dolph turned and walked out the room with his final thought.

A/N: Thanks for continuing reading with my irregular updates. The next chapter will be Trinity and Roman! Also, I'm going to post my alternate ending for Broken Infinity; the one it was supposed to be before I changed it.


	16. Chapter 16

Trinity pulled up to the diner dressing in some nice jeans and a blouse trying to be covered for her first meeting with Roman's daughter. She was mentally prepared but couldn't help but think what if she didn't like her or what if her mom didn't like her; it was so many conclusions she thought of that scared her possible future with Roman if she even wanted to go there. She looked around as she saw Roman waving at her with a little girl to his side that was the spitting image of him.

Trinity smiled big as she walked towards the table seeing the adorable little girl that she knew was about 6 years old. She felt uncomfortable about how to greet Roman however, should she show affection with him not knowing how she would react. Roman sensed her hesitancy as he stood up to embrace her.

"I'm so glad you came Trin. I want you to meet my daughter Nicole and Nicole this is Miss Trinity" He said as he still had one arm wrapped around her as he waved his arm presenting Trinity to his daughter.

"Well hi Nicole, I love these bows in your hair they are my favorite color."

Nicole smiled brightly at the compliment. "They match your shirt Miss Trinity!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh wow, you're right! I love the color green."

Nicole's light brown eyes got even brighter at this revelation. "Mine too! I love the color green, although daddy thinks it's because I like money but I just like green because that's when I get excited for the summer."

Trinity chuckled at the little girl and knew she was very bright as she took a seat across the booth from Roman and Nicole.

"Dad, can I have some juice please?" Nicole asked without looking up from the colorful kids menu she had.

"Yes, you can have juice and what else?"

Nicole shrugged her shoulders still into finishing the maze. "Surprise me."

Trinity chucked again impressed by the child and how mature she seemed to be.

"So, Miss Trinity are you my daddy's new girlfriend?" She asked looking up from her completed maze.

Trinity looked up at Roman not sure how to respond because she wasn't but she was close to it. Roman interjected on her behalf however "She's a really good friend of mine, maybe one day she'll be my girlfriend but we're just friends sweetie."

Nicole nodded as she continued to stare at her. "Your hair is pretty. I keep asking my mom and dad to let me wear my hair straight like yours, it's so pretty and long. My dad and my mom hair is long and curly like mine but my hair is the same color as mom's"

"Well, I love your curly hair and the bows accent it very well, your eyes are so bright with it like that."

Nicole smiled big showing that her front tooth was missing as Roman just watched the exchange between the two as the waiter came over to take their orders. Once the orders were taken Nicole and Trinity had conversation excluding Roman who looked over the two of them happy the exchange was going well.

Once the food came Nicole looked up at Trinity. "Would you mind cutting my burger for me? It's easier to eat it that way."

Trinity was ecstatic that she asked her as she took her plate and cut the burgers up for her.

They ate in silent as Roman stared at Trinity in between his food and making sure Nicole was okay. He was interested in making this official and seeing Trin and his daughter hit it off. He wanted to make it official right then and there but knew he was waiting on Trinity to decide it was the right choice for her.

"Daddy." Nicole interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes Princess?"

"Is Trinity staying with us too?"

Trinity looked at Roman feeling on the spot as she tried to think of an excuse. "Not tonight Nicole. I have to go to work but I will definitely be over so I can see you."

"You can help me with my hair, daddy can't do it right, he's heavy handed." Nicole stated matter of factly.

Roman was about to intervene not wanting Trinity to feel obligated to come over.

"I can definitely do that when I get off if your dad wouldn't mind?"

Nicole looked at her father crossing her fingers that he would be okay with that.

"If Trinity isn't too tired she can help you with your hair."

"Awesome!" She said as she took a sip of her juice.

Trinity smiled at her as she watched Roman dote and interact with the girl helping her finish up the menu/coloring book. The evening with them took her mind off the drama going on inside her home and she dreaded going back to Dolph and his mixed feelings. Trinity couldn't deny that she felt a sexual attraction to him but that was it other than the loving feelings of being her best friend but what kind of friend would put her in the predicament that he did and were his feelings even genuine?

Roman noticed Trinity's frowned up eyebrows and her expression changed but knew it was a conversation they would have later. Trinity felt Roman's eyes on her as she stared into his brown eyes. His hair was pulled back into his signature ponytail however a lock was falling out of place and into his eye and she found him as beautiful as he interacted with his daughter.

Roman met her gaze as he could tell Trinity was feeling something out and didn't want to break the gaze they had on each other.

Trinity felt herself getting warm thinking of how powerful he was in the bedroom compared to how soft and sweet he was with his daughter. She stared at his eyes as she softly bit her lip, thinking thoughts she didn't need to be and one being of what's so bad about entering a relationship with him.

Roman turned his gaze to Nicole to make sure that she wasn't looking as he took his thick long tongue and slowly glided it across his lips before sending a wink to her.

Trinity knew she was ready and willing and would let Roman take her on the table if his daughter wasn't there and the temperature felt like it risen in that one moment. Trinity winked back at him knowing what she was getting into with him once his daughter left and couldn't wait.

"Daddy" Nicole said interrupting their moment. "I'm done eating and want to go home."

"Okay baby." Roman said as he kissed the top of her head.

Trinity felt a tug at her that she hadn't felt in a long time and as Roman called the waiter over to take care of their meals she wouldn't mind being a part of their family.

Roman helped Nicole put her jacket on as Naomi stood up as well.

"Nic, we're going to walk Miss Trinity to her car, is that okay with you?"

"Why would it not be daddy? Mom is always telling me men have to be gentlemen and hold doors open."

Trinity smiled. "Your mom is absolutely correct and your dad is the number one gentleman in the world."

Nicole squeezed her dad's hand. "He's the best!"

Trinity smiled as she noticed Nicole hold her hand to her. "I'm a lady and dad's a 'gentlemen' so I'll hold your hand too."

Trinity took the girl's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You're definitely the number one lady"

Roman exhaled a sigh at relief that Nicole took to Trinity because she definitely didn't like his girlfriend and he didn't want this evening to end on a bad note. The trio walked towards Trinity's' car that was parked behind Roman's.

"Well here is my car young lady and gentleman. Thanks for making sure I got here safely."

Trinity wasn't sure how to end the night since his daughter was there so she awkwardly stuck her hand out for him to shake it. Roman took her hand then enveloped her in a hug.

"I'll text you when we get home." He whispered into her ear as he gently kissed her ear pulling away.

Trinity looked down at Nicole. "It was such a pleasure to meet you and I will be by tomorrow to fix your hair for you."

Nicole stuck her hand out for Trinity to shake it mimicking her. "It was nice meeting you too Miss Trinity and thank you."

The formality of it all made Roman laugh as Trinity shook her hand and Nicole shocked her by hugging her. "Don't forget my hair."

"I definitely won't young lady" Trinity stated while saluting her. Trinity opened the door to get in her car as Roman stared at her backside before turning to get himself and Nicole in the car.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is going to have multiple POVs and possible triggers.

Dolph was walking back to his apartment trying to clear his head from the thoughts he was having of Trinity. This was new to her but not him; he was feeling this way for a few months but ignored it. The timing was horrific to bring this on her but he knew that bringing it on her the way that he did wasn't the best way to handle it. As he got closer to the door he noticed a shadowy figure standing outside and knew from the scent of her perfume who it was. He was a bit shocked at the cigarette in her hand as she quit smoking when they first dated.

Lanay flicked her ashes as she took another inhale of her cigarette blowing it away from Dolph's face.

"Hey."

Dolph felt a varying of emotions as he looked at her for the first time since finding out about her cheating and wanted to be cruel but couldn't even find it in his heart to do it.

"Hey Lanay."

Lanay half smiled glad to get a greeting as she flicked the cigarette away.

"I just came to get a few of my things. I ran out of stuff quickly, I won't be long. Sammi is in the car." Lanay gestured to her friend driving the old Honda civic.

"I didn't even recognize but wasn't looking." Dolph said absently trying to remember the last time they had an awkward conversation.

Lanay nodded crossing her arms as she felt a bout of cramps hit her suddenly wincing at them.

Dolph raised his eyebrow at her. "Come in. Trin isn't home."

"Yeah I know on a date with Roman and thanks. I'll be out of your way soon. I just need a few more clothes, I thought I had enough." Lanay thinking back on the fight she had when she grabbed what would fit in her duffle bag.

"Fine, fine. Is Sam just going to sit in the car?" Dolph grabbed his key opening the door.

"Yeah, she knows I won't be long."

"After you." Dolph said letting her go in first.

"Thanks."

 **Trinity & Roman**

Trinity was stuck in traffic due to an accident on her way back to the apartment however since the diner was close to Roman he was texting her already.

 _"You were so great with Nicole today, she keeps talking about how you did you know what she was going to wear."_

Trinity smiled reading it as she responded being stuck in traffic.

 _"She was such a pleasure to be around and I love seeing how you two interact."_

Roman just put Nicole put to bed as he went into the living room since Dean was gone with Renee again and glad to be away from their drama for half the night.

 _"I am glad you two got along. Are you near home yet?"_

Trinity drove up a few feet knowing this traffic stint was going to put her at least 45 minutes behind from getting home. She picked up her phone with a smile agreeing because her nerves were messing with her on the meeting.

 _"I am too. I was nervous as hell but she's a pleasure and so mature for her age & no, stuck in fucking traffic there was an accident."_

Roman got more comfortable on the couch letting his hair down and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

" _She is. I'm just glad her mom and I can co-parent but I got something on my mind right now."_

Trinity looked at her phone waiting to see if he was going to respond as she just sent 3 question marks to him.

 _"I'm just thinking of putting my fingers inside of your wet pussy as you ride my tongue."_

Trinity's body immediately reacted from his words and took a minute before she could even respond.

 _"You can't do this to me when I'm traffic."_

 _"Perfect time to actually lol. I just want to taste you, open your lips with my tongue."_

 _"Can I get home first before you try to get me wet?"_

 _"You already Trin, I know your body better than you think."_

 _"You think so."_

 _"No, I know that you're in the car trying to keep your legs together to release pressure as you think of my thick, long tongue inside of you."_

Trinity bit her lip hating that he was right.

 _"K, you're right. Lol. You need to take care of this."_

 **Dolph and Lanay**

"Do you want some water or something?" Dolph asked Lanay as she walked past him.

"No, I want to get out of your hair."

"Nay." Dolph rubbed his hands over this face. "How's the baby?" Dolph asked grabbing her arm gently.

"The baby… is…umm…" Lanay's breath hitched as she grabbed her stomach instinctively as tears welled in her eyes.

"No, Nay, seriously? Why? I mean…" Dolph let her arm go unsure of how to feel about the loss of the baby.

"I couldn't put you through it and Nick, just let me go please so I can get out of your hair." Lanay was sniffling to keep the tears at bay.

"Nay, I…" Dolph started but stopped because he had no words. He felt anger, hurt, and betrayed at her actions.

He watched as she went into their or his bedroom and flicked the lights on. He wanted to hurt her at that moment as he stood against the door watching her pick her things up.

"So you just decided to kill a baby that could've been mine without talking to me huh?" Dolph spit out spitefully.

Lanay turned abruptly and was about to explode as her hair fell in front of her house, her face turning red.

"Not now Nick, please, just let me get my stuff and go. I'll get my clothes, you can remove my name from the lease or whatever. I don't want to argue."

"That's fine. Hurry up and go." Dolph turned to walk away as she rushed past him with a bag of clothes.

Lanay wasn't going to argue, she knew how Nick could understand he was upset but couldn't she understand she was hurting too? She knew sleeping with Dean would have consequences but never knew it would drive Nick to hurt her. She grabbed up the rest of her clothes and would come back when he was gone.

She walked towards the door to leave as Dolph held it open for her, she was hoping to make a quiet exit however heard his words.

"Trin is a better kisser than you anyways and way more responsive." Dolph said angrily as he slammed the door behind her.

 **Trinity & Roman**

Traffic was starting to move slowly so Trinity had to slow down a bit on texting even though she was so wet right now from Roman's words and couldn't wait to get back home to facetime with him. Her phone was ringing in the car and she answered from the car phone mode thinking it was Roman.

"Hey baby, wanted to start something while I'm driving, huh?" Trinity said flirtatiously.

"How could you Trin?"

Trinity frowned up. "Nay?"

"Yeah Nay." She scoffed. "You kissed Nick? I can't believe this shit. It hasn't even been that long. I guess you two couldn't wait for me—"

"Hold the hell up! What?"

"Nick told me. I know I hurt him but… you were my best friend and for you to do that… I'm in so much pain from the doctor's visit plus hearing this news on top of it. What the fuck Trinity?"

"Lanay, no, let me explain."

"No, explain it to Roman who I text and told him. You two can keep everything and I hope you live fucking happily ever after." Lanay explained in between sobs as Sam called her all sorts of name in the background.

Lanay hung up on her as Trinity was in silence with one sentence in her head " _explain it to Roman who I text…"_

Trinity breath quickened as she tried to fix her eyes on the road hearing the phone ring as Roman's name flashed on the display.

"Hello?"

"I knew it."

A/N: Thanks so much for reading y'all


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter was helped by **Chris Brown "Say Goodbye", Pussycat Dolls "I hate this part** ", and **Jazmine Sullivan "I'm in Love with Another Man** "-à this one was on repeat through most of this chapter PLEASE listen to, she's so underrated J free plug there lol. Enjoy

Trinity heard the hurt in his voice as he said the words "I knew" and had no response nor what the hell happened to even bring about the circumstances of the night.

"Roman…."

"What? You got nothing to say."

"I don't even know what's going on right now?"

"You fucked Dolph." Roman stated simply with a growl in his voice. "You did this after I let you enter my daughter's life."

"Roman, I never fucked Dolph"

"Then explain to me what Lanay just randomly text me about let me read it to you." Trinity listened while trying to focus on the road. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I just left Nick and apparently he and Trinity hooked up or as he put it 'is a better kisser than me' I'm sorry to bring this to you but you're too good for this."

Trinity was in shock trying to watch what was going on in front of her as it suddenly started raining as Roman continued.

"You could've told me before you let me get involved. I asked you several times what the deal was between you and Dolph. You should've said something before I caught these damn feelings for you."

"Nothing is there Roman, yes, I'm sorry, we kissed. We were drinking and we kissed."

"Don't give me that bullshit; drunk actions are sober thoughts. You used me in this whatever bullshit you two are playing."

"No Roman! You mean more to me than a lot of men that have come into my life." Trinity got out feeling like she was going to cry.

"More than Dolph?"

"It doesn't even fucking compare."

"Trin, it does though." Roman was shockingly calm as he spoke. "Dolph is a fixture in your life that not every man can put up with. I want you, I want a future with you. I can't say I can't do it without him in your life but you need to get that situation together first."

"I don't know what's going on Roman." Trinity confessed out loud since the kiss and near sexual escapade happened.

Roman sighed on the other end. "What do you mean?"

Trinity sighed glad that he was willing to listen. "Since he and Lanay broke up Dolph has been more… open about his feelings or post breakup shit. I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"He's my best friend."

"That's not what I asked Trin."

"I don't see myself with him romantically or I never did…"

"Until recently." Roman finished for her.

Trinity was quiet for a minute because she never thought of Dolph until that night and she felt confused but a part of her knew that Roman was the best fit for her. Roman took her silence for agreement has he exhaled.

"Don't worry about Nicole's hair."

"Roman, no, please don't do this to me. I can't just walk away from you nor her. I will be there for her tomorrow, just please don't shut me out like this."

"What the fuck else do you expect Trinity? I WAS sitting here hard as rocks, thinking about you and suddenly get a text from your friend that you fucked Dolph, how else should I feel? You expect me to just keep you around?"

Trinity was nearing the house as she listened to Roman's words. "I don't expect that but… I'm falling for you Ro' and I can't just lose you."

"If I were to ask you to pick right now, who would you choose?"

Trinity's thoughts left her for a moment because Dolph and Roman were totally opposite guys she didn't even think they got along for the most part. Roman was so stern and serious but had a sense of humor beneath it all. Dolph was the polar opposite of Roman, so goofy that you wouldn't think he was trying to take life serious. Roman was big, stocky, and the sweetest. Dolph was crass and in your face. They were polar opposites and here she was in the middle of it all.

"I couldn't choose Roman you are both opposite and mean so much to my life."

"Come on, if you HAD to choose."

"Don't do this please Roman."

"Why cause I won't like the answer?"

"That's not it, no, definitely not it."

"What is it then? Me or Dolph?"

Trinity could feel the spit on saying Dolph's name and her mind went back to when she was with Jimmy and the hatred Jimmy felt when she and Dolph were together, the constant cheating allegations she got from him until finding out he had a secret family of his own behind her back. He sounded like Roman in this very moment.

"I won't choose." The words came to her sounding the exact same years ago. "I can't choose." This conversation was a constant staple in her life. It was always Dolph or someone else, her blonde hair friends or her dark or tanned skinned lover. He would never go anywhere and she loved him for that. Roman could leave her tomorrow and Trinity knew Dolph would always be there.

The realization hit her suddenly at her words and knew she and Dolph needed to talk as soon as possible.

"I knew it." Roman repeated sounded like himself earlier.

"No. Please don't just end our courtship like this," Trinity begged.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Roman said halfheartedly as he disconnected.

Trinity looked at the disconnect call knowing this was two times in one night that she was hung up on. She was about 10 minutes from home and knew the conversation should wait till they got face to face but she couldn't help herself as she dialed his number from memory.

"I'm sorry Trin." Dolph answered on the first ring.

"I bet you are you little shit. What the fuck are you on tonight? What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry. I reacted"

"Reacted to what? Dolph I just had to have a hard conversation with Roman after spending time with his daughter."

"How close are you to being home?'

"Pulling up now after being stuck in traffic."

"I'll talk to you in a few." Dolph disconnected the call.

Trinity was sitting in the car fuming this was the third time in a row where someone hung up on her and she wasn't happy about it at all.

Trinity parked the car in the first available spot she found, fuming on her way to the apartment. She wasn't sure what kind of game Dolph was playing with her mind but she was done with it as of tonight. She needed to right the wrongs with Roman and end whatever Dolph was doing to her.

Trinity unlocked the door after fumbling with the key for a few minutes and Dolph was waiting behind the door awaiting her. Trinity glared at him feeling all her rage from the conversations she had earlier due to him.

"What the fuck is going—"

Trinity couldn't get the words out before she was pushed up against the wall with Dolph's lips upon her. She tried to push him away as his attack continued licking her lips before Trinity finally gave into the kiss.

Dolph's hands trailed up her shirt groping and massaging her breasts as his tongue explored her mouth more. His hands removed her jacket as he didn't break the kiss between them. He tore the buttons of her shirt as her bra was exposed to her before he suddenly tore his mouth away from her

"Do you want to talk first? Dolph asked.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Possible trigger

Trinity stood against the wall breathing hard still feeling rage towards Dolph as her chest heaved up and the taste of him still in her mouth. Dolph looked at her waiting for respond while being an arm's length away from her waiting to see what she was going to do. Trinity glared at him as she walked closer to him and shoved him onto the couch. She shrugged the shirt off that Dolph ripped onto the floor.

"Fuck me." Trinity said to him tilting her head to the side shocked by her words but needed to know if there was anything there between them. "I have to know what this is."

Dolph tilted his head to the side looking at her. "What?"

"This isn't making any sense right now." She said chuckling a bit. "You have jumbled my head up in 48 hours. Roman asked me to choose between you and he and I couldn't do it. It's always you and someone else, this is going to be a constant thing in every relationship we enter. I thought we beat the stigma that men and women can't be just friends. I just came back from an amazing night with Roman and his daughter and now look what you did to me."

Trinity wasn't sure what was going through her head right now, she was honest with it being jumbled. She was confused with her feelings for Dolph but not with Roman. She knew she wanted Roman in her life but as she looked at Dolph she couldn't figure him out and after more than 18 years of friendship here they were.

"Trinity. I never wanted to confuse you or make you have self-doubt." Dolph started. "The feelings didn't come out of nowhere but yes, Lanay cheating did bring them out of me. You know she killed the baby?" Dolph looked at her awaiting some sort of reaction. "You knew?"

Trinity nodded sadly. "I promised her I would let her tell you."

"Do you know how much that hurt me Trin? How could she make a decision like that without involving me?" Dolph shuddered a bit thinking about the unborn child. "What if it was mine? I think I'd make a damn good dad. I mean, I would have to give up some things but with this internship I could've made it work. I can't forgive her now."

Trinity nodded but she couldn't blame Lanay one hundred percent for bringing them to where they were now. "You would make a great dad Dolph, any child would be glad to call you their 'old man'".

"I felt like she took away my life so in that moment… I wanted to hurt her as much as I felt she killed me. I only told her we kissed and may have alluded to something more; in that moment no, I didn't think about you and for that I am sorry."

Trinity walked closer to Dolph as she embraced him into a hug without words. She didn't think about his feelings either of finding out what Lanay did. They were both neglecting each other and they never did this before, not till now.

"I'm so sorry Dolph, I'm sorry she did that. I'm sorry she cheated, I'm sorry that whatever happened has lead us here. I'm so sorry." Trinity said her words slightly muffled into his chest.

The way he hugged her felt like he was drowning and she was resuscitating him with her words. Dolph was feeling so many emotions in his chest as he suddenly picked her up and Trinity's legs wrapped automatically wrapped around his waist bringing them eye to eye.

"I love you as a friend and more. You know this is new but don't give me the power of fucking you Trin, cause you'll forget about your Samoan Jesus."

Trinity smirked. "I've lived with you too long and I've heard how long it lasts, plus, girls talk. I know about you Dolph. I probably wouldn't enjoy it anyways."

Dolph chuckled. "Please and Roman was looking like things were a bit loose."

"Quit lying to yourself. He was enjoying it and you were enjoying the preview you got, maybe that's what this is."

"What is this? I don't want you to feel like I forced this on you. I don't want you feeling confused."

"I feel like I have to find out what this is before I continue with Roman especially after meeting his daughter."

"I understand."

"This is just one night Dolph."

"Are you reminding yourself and besides you're going to want more. If Roman asks about us are you going to tell him?"

"Don't worry about that." Trinity didn't want to think of the consequences of their actions and if she was going to even relay it to Roman.

"I've never had this much conversation before sex. I don't even know where to start now." Dolph laughed. "Wait." He put Trinity down as his gaze on her changed and his whole demeanor seemed to be different. "Do what I say."

"What?'

"Trin, gotdamn, this is supposed to be sexy, just do what I say." Dolph slightly chuckled feeling a bit off his game for some reason. "Go in the room, take off your clothes and I want to watch you. I want to see how you touch your pussy when you're alone."

Trinity felt his words and it hit her as she bit his lip. "That's all?"

"Do it."

Trinity sauntered away turned on by his words as she walked towards her bedroom, not wanting to go into Dolph's and Lanay room. She peeled off her bra and slowly took her pants down as she got into the bed, she already wasn't wearing any panties underneath. She got into her bed as her nipples got into the bed from the chill. She didn't feel as awkward as she thought she should but her mind was buzzing. There was something in her that wanted to follow his command. Her hands went down to slowly play with her clit waiting for Dolph to join her. She slowly spread her lips as the air hit her turning her on even one finger slowly entered her sex.

Trinity couldn't help the moan that came from this as her mind thought of Dolph's soft lips and tongue on her. She slowly started to speed up inserting another finger being so turned on waiting for Dolph to join her. Her eyes closed as she started to moan slowly biting her lip. She couldn't help the name that fell from her lips

"Dolph…"

"You called?" Dolph stood there watching her with nothing on but his traditional smirk.

Trinity opened her eyes as she felt Dolph lay next to her on the bed as he watched her continue. He was so turned on from her body and her pussy was so wet, he could hear it from the sounds and her hair was shaven into a straight line.

Dolph continued looking on as she touched herself. "Look at me."

Trinity's eyes tried to remain open as she tapped her clit once and her breath hitched.

She closed her eyes and slowly, hesitantly, brought her hand down to her sex. Her arms held her skirt up against her body and for a second her fingers just hovered over her lips.

Dolph's hands trailed into her hair pulling it a bit testing out how she liked it as Trinity moaned louder; his free hand trailed to her fingers as she inserted a third inside of her as he massaged her clit.

"I bet you want to come right now don't you? Do you want to come Trin?"

"Yes." Trinity moaned out.

"Come, I want to see you come."

Dolph flicked her clit once as he removed his hands from her completely as her hips came off the bed, frantically moving herself against her fingers. Her eyes instinctively closed again but there was no protest as Dolph watched her trying so hard not to touch himself in this moment, he was aching in anticipation of getting inside of her.

"Yes, Trin, play with it… you're so wet right now."

Dolph said he wasn't going to touch her but he couldn't help but lean down and press his tongue against one of her hard nipples, slowly licking in circles before claiming his mouth around her while fondling the other. He couldn't wait anymore, this was his best friend and he fantasized about this moment too many times. His mouth moved away from her breast as he removed her fingers and replaced them with his own.

"Let go Trin, I want to feel this pussy gripping my fingers, come on my fingers so I can suck it off."

He placed his mouth over hers sucking her tongue into his mouth as his fingers kept moving. She was close and damn she was tight, it felt like a vice grip as her wetness ran down his fingers.

"I'm coming…"

Trinity felt herself clench harder on his fingers as he went faster inside her and her body stiffened and jerked.

Dolph wasn't ready for this at all. The feel of her on him was too much and he felt like he was going to explode as well and they didn't even have sex yet.

Trinity's moans got louder as she rode out her orgasm on Dolph's fingers before laying completely on the bed from how she felt.

Dolph slowly took his fingers out of her but not before rubbing her swollen clit with her wetness. Trinity's eyes opened slowly as she watched him bring them to lips sucking the wetness off her.

"Damn Trin…" Dolph said savoring her in his mouth. He didn't have any words for seeing her like that, for touching her like that and there was nothing else that needed to be said. Dolph reached on her nightstand grabbing a condom that he knew she kept in her drawer. He slowly slid it on as he noticed her eyes on him.

This wasn't new for Trin to see Dolph in this way but not during sex and not this hard and ready. His thick length was ready for her as he climbed on top of her. Their contrast in skin was so beautiful as he took her hand in his and held it above her head.

"Are you sure?" Dolph asked as his length played at her already wet folds.

Trinity nodded as Dolph slowly entered her making her close her eyes and buck her hips up again accepting what he was offering, Dolph's eyes closed this time not believing what brought them here right now. He slid the rest of his length inside her as he didn't move for a moment getting adjusted to what was going on.

Trinity squeezed him gently with her walls urging him to continue.

"Are you okay?" Dolph groaned out as he looked at her with his hands still holding hers.

Trinity nodded as she grabbed his hand with her free hand bringing it down to hers so he could kiss her which urged him to slowly start moving inside of her.

"Trin, if I would've known it was like this all this time I would have done this a while ago."

Trinity shook her head not believing he was still finding the time to joke around during sex.

"Just fuck me." Trinity repeated from her earlier line.

Dolph grunted as he slammed back into her while his hand flew to her breasts fondling her. He wanted to make this last but after earlier he knew he couldn't. He was pounding into her hard as Trinity met every thrust. His teeth were clenched together as he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Do you like Trin? Do you like your pussy being fucked hard by my cock?"

Trinity couldn't even respond as she let go of his hand and gripped his shoulders trying to pull him deeper into her.

"Fuck me Dolph, fuck me harder! Please!"

Dolph's fingers went to her clit wanting to make her come before he did, his fingers were moving fast on her as she tightened on him.

"Dolph, please" Trinity begged.

"Please what Trin? Fuck you faster?" Dolph asked as his hips slammed into hers

"I'm going to come" Trinity moaned out.

Dolph started going faster into her feeling himself wanting to come to as he kissed her hard his hips still moving inside of her. He swallowed her moan as he felt Trinity release on him as he gave a final stroke coming inside of the condom.

"Fuck Trin, yesssss" He hissed out with shallow thrusts inside of her.

They both laid there for a moment trying to catch their breath as Dolph slowly pulled out ensuring that the condom stayed in place so he could toss it.

"Trash can over there' Trinity waved absently.

"I live here you think I don't know that?" Dolph asked slowly pulling it off and tossing it.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"We have to work in the morning."

Dolph yawned before responding. "You're talking too much right now."

"I'm a talker after sex. My bad."

Dolph laid next to her unsure what to do next, should he go? Did he stay there with her?

Trinity read his thoughts. "You're a cuddler come on." Trinity laid on her side so Dolph could spoon her as their body fluids mixed together.

Dolph placed his arms around her absentmindley stroking her breasts as she pulled the covers over him.

"This changes everything." Trinity stated in a matter of fact tone.

Dolph knew this as well and said nodded but nodded against her shoulders.

A/N: Thanks for reading people!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So working on two other stories at the same time so bear with me. They'll probably be posted back to back one is a Part 2 to Broken Infinity- probably an epilogue and another well… you will see the pairing later J

The next morning wasn't as awkward as either of them thought it would be as Dolph joked with her like nothing happened but Trinity knew that her last words were true; this changed everything between them.

She was at work trying to put together the dispositions for the firm and keep her thoughts off Dolph, Lanay, Roman, and Nicole but to no avail. She couldn't stop thinking of her decision last night to sleep with Dolph and how the reasoning behind it was so stupid. She had to know if there was something there and there definitely was but was one night worth ruining a friendship with Lanay and a possible relationship with Roman.

She was unsure how she made it through most of the day before getting a text from Roman.

 _Still coming by?_

Trinity tapped the screen on her phone before she responded. _Of course. I promised Nicole, plus I want to talk to you._

Trinity waited a few minutes before she got a text back. _Cool, she'll appreciate it and we don't need to talk. We're just "dating" you don't owe me any explanation._

Trinity could feel some heat in the words but would deal with it later, face to face. _I'll be over as soon as I get off._ She responded hastily before attending back to the job at hand.

 **Dolph's POV**

Dolph was no better at work replaying every feel of Trinity's body on him, the look on her face as he watched her come. He knew that last night was for her to test what she felt for him but for him he wanted more than just a one night. He wanted her this morning but the sun shining light on their "deception" stopped him.

 _Well, how is it deception when neither of you are in a relationship?_ He couldn't help but think to himself but he knew he still felt like he deceived Lanay despite her actions. He knew he was wrong for how he broke her but didn't she understand how he would he feel killing their baby. That was something he knew he could never forgive.

The thought of Trin going to Roman's made him feel a bit of jealousy but it was something that he felt with a lot of her relationships, the thought of being replaced in her heart was something he couldn't take.

Dolph's phone was lighting up as he sat in his small office.

 _How could you two Dolph?_ The message said from Lanay. He looked at it and frowned a bit knowing he didn't owe her any explanations after she fucked Dean of all people behind his back.

Dolph stared at his phone for a while debating responding before he picked the phone up. _You started this Lanay._

 _It's a competition Nick?_

 _No… you know it's not. Don't turn it back on me._

 _I know what I did was wrong both Dean and the baby, but dammit Nick I needed you and T and u both just let me down. I needed u._

Her words hit Dolph hard because he couldn't just get past the love he felt for her in one week. There was nothing he could even say back but how do you come back from someone that cheated on you?

His phone buzzed again signaled again as he looked. _Sam is sweet but it's always been us three and now I have no one. Thanx._

Dolph looked back and hated that she was making him feel guilty.

 _You brought this on yourself Lanay._

 _Is that all u have to say Nick? Just continue blaming me? Is that it? U wanted to hurt me & you succeeded congrats we're even now._

Dolph's fingers rubbed the screen before he responded.

 _No. It was never tit for tat Lanay, your decisions brought us here and now things will never be the same._

 _I never said I wanted them to be the same just…idk...idk… we need to talk, seriously, no more hurt words back and forth, just please hear me out WITH TRINITY_

Dolph read the words for a few minutes before responding. _K, babe. Whatever you want._

 _This weekend. I'll be by._

Dolph didn't even feel the need to respond but knew after Trinity's rendezvous with Roman they were going to have to talk about whatever it is between them.

 **Trinity's' POV**

Trinity drove to Roman's house after a hectic day at work listening to Sam Smith in the background excited to see his daughter again but mainly him. The feelings she was having for him were sneaking up on her because he was trying so hard to show her who he was and she felt like she shitted on their growth last night.

She pulled up finally finding a parking spot on their busy street as the street lights illuminated the area. She exhaled a sigh of nerves as she walked to the door ringing the doorbell to be buzzed in.

The door click signaling that he opened it up as she head up the steps debating if she was even going to talk to him about what occurred between her and Dolph last night. She knocked once at his door before opening it shocked to see Dean on the couch.

"Hey Trin." He said nonchalantly like he didn't just ruin friendships.

"Where's Roman?" She asked not even wanting to respond.

"He just ran to the store with Nic to grab pizza but told me you were on your way up." He said politely ignoring her rudeness. "Have a seat by me, I promise I don't bite unless you're into that sort of thing." He said crudely and unabashed.

"Dean I know the deal, quit being an ass." Trin responded back crossing her arms.

"You look good in your business attire, been meaning to tell you that for a while." Dean once again ignoring her words.

"How's Renee?" She said playing the game of ignoring words.

"She's good, she still puts up with me."

"She know about Lanay?"

"Yeah. I don't hide anything."

"You did though Dean."

"Yeah… that was…" Dean trailed off rubbing his hair through his hair. "I don't know what happened, it got too real honestly."

"Yeah getting pregnant seems to change thanks." Trinity said sarcastically.

"That…" Dean sighed. "That wasn't expected."

"Yeah when you have sex without condoms who thinks you're going to get pregnant?" Trinity asked hypothetically. "Look, that's between you two, I don't even wanna deal with this right now." She took a seat next to him as he handed her his beer.

"I didn't put anything in it." He chuckled lightly. "Roman told me you had a busy day so he actually has a bottle of wine in the freezer for you but you know I'm a beer man."

Trinity took the beer from his hand and took a sip. "I'll get the wine. I'm not even in the mood for a beer right now.'

"I'll get you a glass of wine Princess." Dean said standing up and winking as he got two glasses of red wine for her.

"I only need one." Trinity called out.

"The second is for Ro'."

Trinity rolled her eyes and she knew that Dean was aware that there was something wrong between her and Roman and appreciated what he was doing.

She was about to say something to him as he came over and handed her the glass of wine sitting back next to her. She took a sip and was about to say something to him but was interrupted by the door opening.

"We're back Deanie and we brought pizza and wings." Nicole sang coming into the door. "Trinity!" She said happily as she ran over to her to hug her almost making Trin drop her class of wine. "You said you were going to come and you did! Daddy washed my hair just for you to do it. I bought some ribbons for you to put in my hair." Nicole said excitedly rushing her words together.

"Hey beautiful. Well, aren't you prepared? I'm glad you're ready for me to do your hair." Trinity said putting her glass on the coffee table.

Trinity looked up as Roman placed the pizzas on the counter eyeing the encounter between the two.

"Hey Ro." She said all of a sudden nervous.

Roman came over to her as Nicole moved sitting on Dean's lap as Roman hugged Trinity tightly. "Thanks so much for doing this for us." He whispered into her ear. He pulled away and seemed to have conflicted feelings before he kissed her gently on the mouth. "Hey."

"Hey." Trinity said before taking took matters in her own hands and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. She pulled away after hearing Dean catcall and Nicole explaining "daddy".

Roman kissed her again on her forehead before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. "How about we eat first then Trinity can do your hair? Is that okay baby?"

"Okay Daddy." Nicole responded.

"Nic, how about you help me make the plates for everyone before I head out?" Dean said knowing Trinity and Roman needed a moment alone.

"Awesome!"

"Wash your hands first." Roman said before turning back to Trinity.

"I wasn't expecting that kiss."

"Me neither." Trinity admitted.

"What was that for?"

"Just felt it was needed." She shrugged not wanting to admit her real reason behind it.

Roman nodded before giving another quick kiss on her cheek. "Later."

Trinity nodded as Dean set the tables for them to eat.

A few hours later after eating, Dean left them alone as Roman gave Nicole a bath and Trinity did her hair before reading her a bedtime story and putting her to bed she sat on the couch with Roman not ready to leave just yet.

"You know you can stay if you want." Roman said breaking the silence.

"No. I know, I mean, I want to but I have to work and don't want to put more questions in her head about us."

They spent a lot of the night avoiding questions that Nicole kept asking and hoping they would admit to being a couple.

"She likes you but it's not hard to."

Trinity smiled at him as she cuddled up closer to him. She can admit she loved being wrapped in Roman's big arms and his body against hers. She didn't want to think about her best friend at home but after being wrapped in his arms as well she knew they had to talk.

"It's hard not to like you either."

"Yet, you have feelings for your best friend." Roman said not maliciously but in a straightforward tone.

Trinity shrugged not confirming to an answer.

"I know you do and… I'm not okay with it but okay with giving you your space to figure it out. I appreciate you coming over here to assist Nicole however."

Trinity felt like she was going to cry at Roman's statement. _How can it be one man is so damn perfect?_ She asked herself.

"Thanks."

"Just whatever decision you make I want you to remain a factor in our lives, is that not too much to ask."

Trinity nodded before standing up abruptly. "I have to go."

Roman knew that she had some serious discussions to do with herself and Dolph but he was sincere in wanting her to be in his and Nicole's life.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"No. No. I don't want you leaving Nic alone, seriously I'll be okay." Trinity said. "I appreciate you so much Roman and I want to remain a fixture in your life for as long as you'll have me."

They stood at the door not wanting the other to leave before Roman pulled her into a tight hug and a deep kiss, letting his tongue linger in her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes and Trinity could feel his thick length against her as he pressed her closer to him groaning into her mouth.

"Shit, you better go before I change my mind and keep you here with me." Roman said pulling away.

"I'd love that." Trinity winked before opening the door. "I'll be back, this weekend and you know call me and I'll call you."

Roman smiled at her hugging her again as she walked out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Trinity walked into the apartment she shared with Dolph feeling determined to have this conversation with him sooner than later. The car ride back home after her interactions with Roman, Nicole, and even Dean helped her make a determination with what to do next.

"Dolph, are you here?" Trinity called out hanging her coat in the closet. She wanted to get this conversation done and over with as soon as possible.

"Kitchen babe." Dolph called out as Trinity rounded the corner and her hand instantly covered her mouth.

In front of her Dolph had a full spread of baked chicken, red beans and rice, jambalaya, crab legs and Trinity's eyebrows raised as she tried to hold in the smile.

"I didn't cook all this you know. Thank god, for delivery. I mean I did boil the crab legs but damn near burnt those up." Dolph said slight nervously.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Here, go wash your hands and have a seat, I'll make you a plate." Dolph said as pulling the chair out for her.

Trinity walked to the bathroom not shocked by his actions because when Dolph was with Lanay he did things like this for her all the time; the weird part was that it was for her. After washing her hands she came back out to sit at the table with her best friend.

Dolph made his plate and sat across from her as they ate in awkward silence; or awkward for her.

"How was your day at work?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Good. It was good. I got everything in order. My boss is going to see about getting me promoted which would be nice. How was your first day at the internship?"

"Man, love it. I kept being told I have a face for television which is a lot better than being told 'I have a face for radio'".

"Your face is so pretty Dolph so what do you think?"

"Aw, that compliment Trin, you might get dessert if you keep that up." Dolph said flirtatiously.

"Hmm… what's for dessert?" Trinity asked taking another bite of the jambalaya.

"It's a surprise."

"How was your evening with Roman?" Dolph didn't really want to know but had to know at the same time had to ask.

"It was fun a lot of fun actually. Nicole is such a joy, Dean was there as well." Trinity stopped to say while looking at his face.

"Really?"

"Yes really. He didn't say anything of substance that we didn't know already."

Dolph nodded his head feeling the awkward tension. _Where did this come from?_

"Lanay wasn't there by the way."

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't have to Dolphin" Trinity said calling him the name Lanay used frequently while smiling.

"Do you ever miss her?" Dolph asked while not making eye contact.

"Yes. She is or was my best friend… I mean I hate how this is going Nick."

Dolph looked up at her while placing his fork down and staring at her.

"What are you getting at?"

"I love you so much and you and I together intimately was exceptional."

"You're choosing Roman aren't you?" Dolph said it in a question but it was said as a statement.

"It's not about choosing Dolph but our relationship will hurt too many people and regardless of what you say, I am a rebound.

"You are not a rebound Trin and to even say that I'm questioning how much you even know me."

"Don't do this Dolph, you are the one that's always been in my corner, ALWAYS."

"Yet, you're choosing someone else."

"I owe it to myself to see what's outside of our friendship."

"How about this? Let me take you on a date first."

"What? Dolph don't..."

"No, let me finish, let me take you on a real date, where we leave, I pick you up and maybe afterwards Netflix and chill." Dolph winked at her so she would know he was joking.

"So you want to go on an actual date with me?"

"Yes. I want you to go on a date with you, you know me in every form but that well, other than here say from Lanay."

"Okay. I'll let you take me on a date this weekend."

"Wait." Dolph stood up wiping his mouth with his napkin before standing up and walking towards her. "Trinity, would you accompany on an evening out Friday evening? I'll be here to pick you up at 7PM and I'm never late. Do you accept?"

Trinity smiled big at him hating she came to him with her mind made up and there he was again screwing with her mind and she kept going back to him.

"I accept Nick. What should I wear?"

"Well, if it was up to me nothing but on the first date, keep it casual."

Dolph went back to his seat and appeared to go back into friend mode on cue ignoring the small blush creeping on Trinity's face.

"So, you and Roman, eh? I heard you were going on a date with a less buff non-Samoan Jesus with regular features and a square jaw. "

Trinity couldn't help but start laughing out loud at his characterization of himself.

"You heard right. Dolph. I hope he doesn't disappoint."

"Well, I mean, give him a true chance he may change your mind and you'll have to let go of Jesus."

"Would you quit committing blasphemy, you damn heathen?" Trinity said laughing.

"Fine, fine. Thor?"

"Let's keep it at Samoan Thor then." Trinity winked letting him know there were no hard feelings and she was joking.

They continued eating and making small conversation as Trinity ignored the pink elephant in their room floating about their heads as she was nervously anticipating their date Friday.

"If you don't choose me, I won't leave you so I don't want our friendship to be a factor." Dolph said unexpectedly out the blue.

Trinity didn't know how to respond as she looked at him front across the table.

"I don't' want you to respond but I'm going to always be here for you Trin and just felt you need to hear this, your head is all over and it's making the food gross."

Trinity shook her head opting to not respond to his claim and she hoped after Friday she would be more settled with her thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Friday came quickly and Trinity was a bit tired from juggling her work load, speaking with Roman, and still maintaining her friendship and maybe more with Dolph. She rushed home from work so she could shower and get ready. She couldn't believe she was actually nervous to go on a date with her best friend. She looked at what she had on her bed and finally decided on a plaid button up dress with her beige belt and some ankle cowboy boots to show over her legs.

 _What the hell are you doing Trinity?_ She thought to herself. _This is Dolph, he's seen more than just your legs. Yeah, but not in this dress though._ She thought chuckling to herself as she slipped the dress on and buttoned it up leaving some of her cleavage exposed.

She still had a few minutes left and she wondered how Dolph was going to get ready and meet at their apartment on time but she knew he always had something up his sleeve. She was zipping her boots up she heard a knock on the door.

Naomi felt nervous as she walked out giving herself one last check in the mirror before looking out the peephole.

"Who is it?" She called out singing the words.

"Nick."

Trinity scrunched her face up as she opened the door. "Well, hello Nick, you're a bit early."

"I always believe in being on time." He responded smiling. "I got you something." Dolph pulled out a bouquet of pink roses for her. "I hope your roommate doesn't mind me being here."

"He should. Do you want to come in while I put these in some water?"

"Of course, I would love to come in." Dolph walked into the room as they continued their role playing. "It's nice in here, did you do all the decorating?"

Trinity shook her head at him. "I did some but my roommates helped."

Dolph sat on the couch as Trinity peeped at what he was wearing he had on some black slacks and a baby blue button up with some loafers. Trinity started feeling underdressed until he came behind her whispering in her ear. "You look beautiful. I'm honored to be the one to take you out."

Trinity smiled as she placed the roses in the vase. "Thank you. I think you look handsome yourself."

Dolph stayed behind her as she arranged the flowers and she couldn't help but to press her bottom against him a little being a tease.

"Don't start nothing you can't finish Trin"

"I always finish what I start Nick."

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course."

Trinity finished arranging the flowers as she turned around facing Dolph head on.

"Would it be too forward if I told you I want to kiss you right now? Your lips are as beautiful as you are."

"It's not forward however I don't kiss on the first date." Trinity responded flirtatiously moving herself out of the way.

"I respect that but I had to ask right?"

'I appreciate you asking and whenever you're to go I am."

"I'm always ready babe but you may need a jacket, while I appreciate the view I don't want you getting sick."

Trinity grabbed her jacket out of the coat closet and Dolph came over to help her put it on shocking her. "So what do you have planned?"

"Just a fun night on the time followed with dinner and some good conversation so I can get to know you better."

"I like the way that sounds."

"Glad that it pleases you, since I just want to make sure that you're happy."

Trinity looked at him hearing the sincerity of his voice and was speechless. She knew that Dolph was a sweetheart but to hear it being used with her and not his typical ways was abnormal.

"Is there something wrong?" Dolph asked. He knew she was taken back by the way he was treating her but he wanted to show her that he was more than just being the joking best friend and he could out do Samoan Thor in the romance zone.

"It's fine Nick. I just zoned out for a moment."

Dolph nodded rubbing his chin, "My chariot awaits us outside if you're ready." He stretched his hand out to her for her to take it.

Trinity placed her small hand in his and felt safe like normal but there was something else there too and she knew this date was going to mess her mind up more.

The date was shockingly fun as Dolph scheduled them to view a private exhibit at Moma PS1 and followed up with going to the Local 138 which she got to see him finally dance and shockingly had rhythm. She was glad she picked shoes that wouldn't hurt her feet. The date felt less like hanging with her best friend and more with hanging with a potential relationship. Trinity was shocked by the things she got to learn about Dolph as she thought she knew everything about his life.

They stayed out past 1AM talking, laughing, and discussing literature that she almost forgot that he lived there once they made it to the door.

"I would like for you to come in, if that's okay with you?" Trinity said with her arm intertwined with his.

"I would love to. Thanks for the invite."

Trinity opened the door as she walked in hanging her jacket up. "Want something to drink? We have beer, wine, water, soda, etc."

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"I'm going to have a glass of wine, is that okay?"

"Babe, I said whatever you're having so I'll take a glass."

Dolph sat on the couch twiddling his fingers. He was shocked himself by how the date turned out. He knew of her love for the arts and luckily met someone at the news station that had tickets to the Van Gogh exhibit she's been wanting to go to for the longest. He put thought into their date and wanting to show her that he was more than the goofball she thought of him. He wanted to let her know that he was relationship material and maybe to prove it to himself as well.

Trinity came into the living room handing him a glass of wine before sitting down next to him laying her head against his shoulder.

"I had fun tonight Nick."

"I did too. I think what made it better was that it was with you."

Trinity smiled and snuggled deeper into him enjoying the silence. "Did you want some music?"

"I'm fine. The sound of you breathing is music enough."

Trinity sat up and had to look at him finally. "Wow." She chuckled to herself as she grabbed her glass of wine and taking a big swallow.

"Wow what?"

"I'm just shocked at your words, that's all."

"What's so shocking about them?"

"I just never thought you would be the romantic sap type."

"There are all sorts of sides to me, it just takes the right woman to learn them."

Naomi wasn't sure how to respond to that because there was that elephant in the room and she didn't want to ruin the moment by acknowledging it.

"Would you like to spend the night?"

"I would love to."

"I think my roommate has something you can fit and you can sleep in my bed." Trinity said as she stood up walking towards the room.

Dolph finished his glass of wine standing up walking towards her room.

"I need to change first."

"Do you want me to leave?" Dolph asked not really wanting to because he loved her body, all her curves did something to him.

"No. You can stay." Trinity said as she slipped some shorts under her dress before turning her back to him and unbuttoning the dress. It was dark in the room and he could make out her orange bra before she got into the bed.

"You're going to continue standing there?"

"Oh, I was waiting on you to put a shirt on."

"It's a bit warm in here and you're here so I should be fine. Are you going to stand there or join me?"

Dolph slipped off his shirt placing it on her chair and his slacks revealing his boxers briefs and white wife beater. He slipped into the bed with her and laid there wanting to let her control their interactions this time.

"Quit being so stiff, we can cuddle." Trinity said laughing at how shy he was acting.

Dolph laughed with her as he wrapped his arms around her pulling him closer to her. Trinity turned her body to face him. "Are we still acting?" She whispered in the quiet.

Dolph shook his head saying no.

"I had so much fun with you. I didn't expect that, I mean, not that we don't' have fun but it was different, something was different."

Trinity didn't say anything else as she finally placed her lips against his tasting the wine on his soft lips. She did it gently, exploring his mouth with her tongue while pressing herself closer against him. Dolph let out a moan as her legs rubbed against his not wanting this to ever end.

Trinity pulled away and laid her head on his chest while tracing circles around his arm not saying anything. She decided she wasn't going to have sex with him tonight because she needed a clear head, this weekend was for her to decide and she wasn't ready to let either man go.


	23. Chapter 23

Trinity woke up early that morning with Dolph still next to her holding her tightly yet the embrace was comfortable and she felt so secure in his arms. She wanted to get a workout in the gym to get her head together and work out all the thought she had. She quietly unwrapped herself from Dolph as she went towards the kitchen to make breakfast before showering and heading out.

Trinity left Dolph a plate in the microwave and left a note on where she was going as she walked to the gym that wasn't far from their apartment with her mind clouded with Roman, Dolph, and even Nicole because she was a factor in their relationship.

She finally reached her destination, placed her things in the locker room and hit the treadmill first for her warmup. She had her headphones in and was running at full speed as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Trinity ignored it because she was trying to go and the tapping got more persistent as she slowed down the machine to turn around and face the person that kept bothering her.

"Hey Trin."

Trinity stood into the face of her best friend Lanay as she grabbed the towel to wipe the sweat off her face. "Hey Nay. I didn't know you still came here." Trinity said trying to make awkward conversation.

"Yeah, well can't let the membership go to waste and you know our gym time is what keeps me sane."

Trinity nodded in agreeance feeling awkward now and really wanting to go back to working out.

"Once you're done, let's grab lunch. We need to talk, is that okay?"

"Yeah, we do need to talk."

Lanay smiled a seemingly genuine smile as Trinity went back to the treadmill. She wasn't sure what Lanay wanted especially after calling Roman and causing that ruckus but she couldn't blame her for her reaction.

Trinity took her phone out before Trinity increased to speed to text Dolph and let him know about the meeting. She knew before she could move forward she knew she needed to fix her relationship with Lanay regardless of what happened. She jumped off the treadmill and went towards the weights as her phone went off again.

 _Good Luck with that meeting babe._ Trinity read her text from Dolph and was about to respond when she got another text from Roman.

 _Nicole is back home, so it's just me and you baby girl. Are you coming by?_

Trinity wasn't sure how to respond to the text but promised she would see him.

 _I'll try to come by tonight but meeting with Lanay first._ Trinity responded back and turned her phone off because it was distracting her from the workout and not helping her frame of mind at all.

After an hour of working out she finally decided to call it quits and went to the locker room to take a shower and get ready for her impromptu lunch with Lanay who left 15 minutes earlier. Trinity finally left and went to the bistro around the corner to meet her friend. Lanay had a table outside and waved at Trinity to come over as she stood up and hugged her.

"Hey Trinity, thanks for coming. I thought you were going to cancel on me at first."

Trinity had an unsure look on her face confused on what was going through Lanay's head as she hugged her back. "I told you I would come."

"Quit looking like that, we'll sit and talk and hopefully we can put everything on the table."

"That sounds good." Trinity placed her bag on the seat next to her as she sat across from Lanay who now that Trinity saw with her hair down. "Omg, you cut your hair, it looks good on you!"

Lanay self-consciously patted the sides. "You know, needed to make some changes and hair was the first start."

"It looks good, that asymmetrical style works with your face."

Lanay smiled as the waiter came over and took their orders.

"So..." She started once the water was out of earshot. "How is Nick?"

"He's good. He was sleep when I left."

"I know he knows you're here Trin." Lanay said slightly laughing. "Look, let's be real. That was the one thing I valued about our friendship was the ability to be honest and we're not being that right now. I want to put it all on the table."

"What would you get out of us 'putting it all on the table' Nay?" Trinity questioned, not being rude but unsure what she wanted.

"I miss our friendship, we've known each other way too long and too much has occurred with us."

Trinity was about to respond but the waiter was brining by their sandwiches and fries; they both thanked him as he walked away.

"Lanay, I want to say this. I am so sorry about what happened between Dolph and me. We never had anything going on before this and I don't know what set it off."

"It was always supposed to be you and Dolph, honestly. We all saw it especially that nonsense that took place with you and Jimmy. Did you know he tried to fight the kid? You probably don't remember because that was the night we took you out to help you forget but Dolph was pissed."

Trinity listened as she took a bite of her turkey sandwich. "It was never supposed to me and Dolph Nay, he has had eyes for only you."

"Yeah, because he thought you would never give him a chance. I was the second choice and it would've worked but I knew the truth. I am sorry about telling Roman but I was hurt and upset and didn't feel that anyone deserved happiness after my mistakes."

"I don't blame you for telling Roman. Don't you remember us texting Jimmy's side chick and sending her pictures and all that ruckus? I understand the need for it and it needed to come out."

"How is everything with you two?"

"It's good. Roman is an amazing man, his daughter is an amazing girl…"

"But you're in love with Dolph."

Trinity looked up at her and felt her eyes watering because she knew it was true but how could Lanay be okay with this.

"I'm okay because after the different lives I hurt you two deserve happiness."

"You do too Nay. You'll find it one day, I mean, technically you had it."

"Dean was familiar and you know he's so easy to get you to slide it to the side." Lanay laughed a bit. "It was a mistake a huge one that cost me a lot."

"How are you, since you know?" Trinity asked not wanting to say the word "abortion."

"I regret it, I seriously do. I wish I thought it through more instead of reacting and I will never forget the decision I made. It didn't help going through it alone but at the same time it did help because I had to focus on what brought me to that point."

Trinity reached over and grabbed her hand upset with herself for being selfish during Lanay's plight.

"I wish I was there more… I don't know what happened."

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything and it was on me that it went that way. So are you going to say bye to Roman?" Lanay asked cocking her head to the side.

"Why can't I have both?" Trinity said jokingly.

"Don't be me Trin, you know you're not that way."

"I don't want to hurt him and I especially don't' want to hurt Lanay."

"Girl, that man's ego may be bruised but you two will still be friends. Roman is a sweetie and definitely wouldn't just shun you out."

"It's hard because I could see myself falling for him."

"Yeah but you're already in love with someone else."

Trinity smiled at Lanay's words, she couldn't deny it. It was always she and Dolph like Lanay said and somehow it brought all parties involved to this moment.

"You're smiling so big right now." Lanay said laughing bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I know. I can't help it."

"Let's finish up here so you can get your man."

Trinity was walking back home and was feeling invigorated after her talk with Lanay, she felt so much lighter now that their friendship was slowly back on track. She used the key to open the door to the apartment as she dropped her bag by the door.

"Dolph!" She called out. "DOLPH!" She said louder trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Dolph came from his room with a puzzled look on his face as Trinity jumped into his arms kissing him.

"Woah, I take it you had a good talk." He said once she slid down his body.

"Yes, Yes, really good."

"And?"

"And, it's always been you Dolph, you're the steady fixture in my life that has always been there."

Dolph smiled at her from ear to ear as he picked her up again to kiss her.

:"Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure. I've never been surer about anything else other than you."

Trinity and Dolph kissed again as her phone went off in her pocket but they both tried to ignore it. Trinity rolled her eyes pulling herself from Dolph as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Trin, it's Ro."

A/N: One more chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Trinity pulled the phone away from her ear as she looked at Dolph knowing she was going to have to have this conversation. Dolph stood away from her giving her the privacy he knew she was going to need.

"Trin, are you there?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"Were you coming by later?"

"About that. I don't know how to say this but…"

"Dolph."

Trinity sighed not sure how to continue because she knew she was giving up a lot but gaining so much at the same time.

"I never meant to lead you on Roman. I want you to know this." Trinity could hear Roman rubbing his face through the phone and sound of him attempting to stay calm. "Nick and I…"

"Look, why did you even waste my time? Our time?" Roman asked angrily.

Trinity was taken back from his accusation because she knew that Roman was going to be hurt through all this and couldn't deny the connection she had with him and his daughter.

"Just save your apologizes Trin. Look, I gotta go, I'll make something up to Nicole."

"No, Roman, please I want us to remain friends and you know I adore your daughter so much."

"Do you understand how hard it is to bring anyone around my child? I allowed you because I wasn't thinking of my better judgement and that's something I have to come to terms with. I will accept your friendship one day Trin but today isn't that day. I'll see you around."

Roman hung up the phone as Trinity tried not to cry. IT was hard breaking his heart but the thought of breaking his little girl's heart shattered her. She wasn't this person and wasn't sure what took place that made her into someone who was this conflicted.

 _Lanay was right._ She thought. _This is a story that has been trying to be told since we were kids and there are casualties in this war._

Trinity felt the touch on her shoulder and leaned into Dolph's chest. "I'm sorry."

"I feel bad for hurting anyone especially his daughter. He invited me into their lives and this is how I pay them back. They don't deserve this."

"What about you? What do you deserve?"

"I deserve happiness at success and…" Trinity turned around to face her love midsentence. "I guess you deserve me."

"Wait, you should be happy I passed up all that just for you."

"Passed up what? You've been with and around me since we were kids, you never wanted to get rid of me."

Dolph leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You're right. I want you to make things right with Roman and his daughter. I know how much you appreciated that friendship but no more sex on the couch."

"Oh god, you would remind me of that."

"The view was great of both, cause man, he is beautiful."

Trinity laughed and hit his chest.

"What?!" Dolph asked. "Can you blame me? That is a beautiful man. I had to think about my own sexuality several times just seeing his arms and legs."

"You stared that hard, huh?"

"Well, you were the one blocking my view so couldn't get a good look at it all."

"Dolph, this is going into weird territory now, I can't be with someone that lusts after the same person as me."

"Too late kid, you're stuck with me now."

"Story of my life." Trinity said as she leaned in to kiss him. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Fin.

A/N: I'm so sorry for basically leaving on this story but RL got in the way and yeah… I want you to know Roman and Nicole will be good. This story was always going to be Trinity and Dolph. Don't be upset. I have more up my sleeve. ;)


End file.
